Her Papas
by chibi-excel
Summary: On the first day of his new semester Nikola runs into a two year old girl. After finding a very frantic Dimitrie searching for her, he gets to know them bothand decides to help the teen raise the little girl. RomaBul
1. The child in the science wing

**Edit: Changed Romania's name again. LAst time I swear! ****  
**

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter One: The child in the science wing**_

* * *

Nikola Asenov is a Bulgarian man with no luck. As a child he was raised mainly by maids, his parents both busy with their major corporation. He grew up shy and awkward to a degree that comes off as exceedingly cold. Simple conversations and making friends is impossible for him. Of course, it doesn't help that his first semester he snapped and smacked some Italian boy with a stick. Honestly he normally doesn't do these things.

He likes people and wants to make friends, but whenever he tries to go about it something goes wrong. His words get jumbled up or his face freezes in a blank stare. However, Nikola is determined to do better this semester. No matter what he will get friends this time!

That's what he decided…and he is a man of his word…yet here he is, all alone in the campus showcase room filled with the coffins, urns, and other funeral paraphernalia. Not a living soul around besides him. Sighing to himself, Nikola walks around the room and inspects the merchandise. It's used for practice funerals in his major, so you would think nothing could happen to it, yet every year there is always one idiot who fucks something up in there.

"Well everything seems to be-"

"Mister!" A little voice exclaims as a small girl with curly blond hair pops out of a coffin Nikola is looking at.

"AH!" Nikola yells, falling over onto the floor in shock. "Wh-what are you doing in there little girl?"

"Lost…" She answers, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes and pouting.

"Hmm…I see…" Nikola stands up and looks at the child, she's no more than two obviously, but why on earth is she here on campus? "You must be a professor's child, right?" He asks and the girl tilts her head to the side.

"Right?" She mimics before smiling at him, proud of herself.

"Heh, right…two year olds can't really explain, can they?" Nikola says to himself, smiling back at her before holding out his arms. "Want up?"

"Up! Up!" The girl giggles, clinging to Nikola as he scoops her out of the object.

"Now then…to find your parents…" Nikola carries her out of the room before locking it behind him. The school committee really needs to hurry up and make this a room that can only be accessed through a specific key at all times. "So…who are you with?" He asks in an attempt to actually get some help. This campus is large and has many teachers who could be her mommy or daddy.

"Dimitrie!" She answers and Nikola stops.

"There's only one Dimitrie on campus…but…but he's only nineteen…to have a two year old daughter he…" Nikola looks to her in shock. "He didn't come off as the…romantically active type."

"Romandic." She giggles. "Romania."

"Ah yes, he's from Romania…how smart to know where your daddy is from." Nikola praises her before heading to the art wing further down the hall where Dimitrie's classes are. They're not friends, or colleagues much either, but they have spoken a few times thanks to Roderich being a mutual friend and Elizaveta being…a mutual acquaintance. From what they spoke of, Nikola knows the boy is nineteen, from Romania, an art major, and that he commutes from his home with his mother father and… "Sister! You're his sister!" He exclaims and the little girl nods.

"Sider sider!"

"Ahhh….he said your name too…what was it…?" Nikola groans, trying hard to remember. "It's on the tip of my tongue, it was really pretty…L…Lu…Lumi-!"

"Luminita!" A voice cries out before a very surprised Nikola and a grinning Luminita are pulled into the arms of the Romanian they've been looking for. "I was looking all over for you, Luminita! You were supposed to stay put in that empty classroom! My god you terrified me I can't even-!"

"Excuse me." Nikola cuts in, looking down awkwardly at the man holding him as he nuzzle's his sister's cheek. "Please let go of me…?"

Dimitrie looks up at Nikola curiously for a moment before grinning, a very pronounced canine on the left side of his mouth showing through. "Thank you so much Nikola! I owe you more than I can ever repay!" He says, taking Luminita and hugging her tightly. "Really, I could kiss you right now!"

"Please don't." Nikola mumbles weakly. "Really any other way would be preferred."

"Dinner then!" Dimitrie decides. "When are your classes over?"

"Well…now technically…"

"Then come over for dinner! I'll make whatever you want!" The Romanian smiles, the look on his face mirroring his sister's perfectly.

"Wah…siblings are strange." Nikola says to himself before smiling awkwardly. "Well, I suppose I won't say no to free dinner."

"Great! My car is over in lot five, let's go!" Dimitrie takes his wrist with his free hand and begins dragging him.

"B-but mine is in lot seven!"

"Seven!" Luminita says, looking up at her brother seriously. "Seven!"

"Ah…right…of course you have a car. Well lot five is closer, so I can drive you to your car." Dimitrie offers, smiling to Luminita. "Wanna give Nikola a ride to his car?"

"Niko! Car!"

"That's right!" Nikola says, patting her on the head. The three of them walk to lot five and Nikola watches as Dimitrie struggles with putting Luminita in her car seat. "Hm…you don't really have a lot of practice with this stuff, do you?"

Dimitrie sighs in defeat, looking over to him and Luminita plays with the now completely detached car seat. "No…today is the first time I've brought her anywhere. The only reason it worked this morning was because my neighbor was outside at the same time and she helped me out."

Nikola raises a brow in amusement. "I see. Here, move over." He orders, shooing Dimitrie to the side as he reattaches the car seat and helps Luminita into it. "There you go."

"You're a miracle worker!" Dimitrie gasps, going to hug him only to be easily sidestepped by Nikola.

"Yeah, when we get to your place I will show you how it's done." He says, heading to the passenger's side.

"H-how did you know how to do that? Aren't you an only child?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola smiles a little.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work those. There's instructions on the side you know."

Dimitrie stares at him incredulously. "H-how can you say something so mean with such a sweet look on your face?" He mumbles to himself before going to lot seven and dropping him off in front of the nicest car on campus. "Damn! This is your car?"

"Hm? Yeah, it was a gift for passing my driving test." Nikola explains dully. "Anyways, I'll follow you so let's go."

"Wah…you really are rich aren't you?" Dimitrie sighs. "Must be nice." He mutters with a hint of bitterness.

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" The nineteen year old laughs awkwardly. "I'll show you to my place now!" He says, rolling up his window and heading out, quickly followed by Nikola. After about ten minutes they arrive at a small white house with little lawn gnomes in the yard. It's a simple home, but Nikola can't help but find it cute. Once parked in the driveway Nikola shows Dimitrie how to use the car seat before they bring Luminita inside.

The house is covered in pictures of Dimitrie and Luminita, and a few empty nails that obviously held frames for a long time. Looking around, Nikola notices there is absolutely no pictures of parents, the house is a mess, and the home has an overall feeling of gloom.

"So…just curious…but…why are you taking care of your sister without help from your parents?" Nikola asks before tensing up a little. "I-I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

A sad look comes to Dimitrie's face. "No…it's alright." He sets Luminita down in her room to play with her toys before leading Nikola to the living room, to the couch.

"Y-you really don't have to tell me." Nikola says nervously, looking around the living room on the couch. "If it's uncomfortable there's no-!" His words are silenced by Dimitrie's head plopping onto his shoulder. "Aahhh…"

"I'm sorry…I haven't talked to anyone about this yet…none of our family is in America…" Dimitrie sighs heavily. "So we haven't had anyone…since our parents died."

"When…did they pass?" Nikola asks, looking away awkwardly.

"A month ago, in a car accident…" Dimitrie mumbles.

"A month ago…around Christmas?"

"The day after…"

Nikola frowns and awkwardly places a hand on Dimitrie's head. "So you have been taking care of Luminita alone for a month, huh?"

"…Yeah…" Dimitrie mumbles as Nikola begins to fidget beneath his head. "…You want me to move, right?"

"N-no, it's fine. I'm just not…used to this sort of thing." Nikola pats Dimitrie on the head. "I will help you out, if you want."

"Niko help!" Luminita squeals, running over to them and burying her face in his lap.

"How did you get out of your play room, Luminita?" Dimitrie asks sweetly and Luminita looks up at him giggling.

"Out of play room!"

"You didn't put any sort of gate up….and it's on the first floor. I'm not surprised." Nikola says, petting the litter girl's hair. "Were you lonely?"

"Yeah!" Luminita answers, bouncing on her feet as she stares up at Nikola.

"Well come on up!" He says, scooping her up and placing her on his lap.

"I would like if you helped me out." Dimitrie admits, smiling at him. "I like you, Nikola."

Nikola smiles a little. "I like you too, Dimitrie." He looks down at Luminita. "And you too, Luminita!"

"I like you!" Luminita repeats, bouncing in his lap. "Like Niko! Like Dimitrie!"

"So you like me, huh?" Dimitrie asks, smirking. "Could it be you offered to help out of ulterior motives?"

Nikola raises a brow. "Towards who?"

"Towards me." Dimitrie answers seriously.

"Pfft!" Nikola covers his mouth to stifle his laughter. "A-are you an idiot?" He asks between giggles. "You sure think highly of yourself, huh?"

"N-no! It's not like that! It's just…you're being really nice I don't get it."

His laughter stops and Nikola's lips settle into a weak smile. "Well…I swore I would make new friends this year…and this seems pretty good. I wouldn't mind becoming friends with you."

Dimitrie looks at him overjoyed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank yoouuu!" He says, hugging Nikola. "You should stay over tonight! We can have a sleep over! It will be great!"

"Hmm…" Nikola looks down at Luminita. "Your brother is suspicious. Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Night night Niko!" Luminita answers happily. "Supicios broder!"

"That's right!" Nikola says and Dimitrie pales.

"Wh-what are you teaching my sister…? Don't bad mouth me to her!"

* * *

A/N: First of all I want to thank starkatio from dA and for her help with this story. It was a mess before she helped me out. XD For anyone who is all like 'a child playing in a coffin is morbid' I would like to say...a coffin is simply an object. If a child were to get locked up in one of those rooms, especially at two, they would definitely do something like that. I wasn't trying to be morbid, it's simply something that could possibly happen. anyways, now that that is out of the way...enjoy.


	2. Becoming Domestic

**Her Papas**

**Chapter Two: Becoming Domestic**

* * *

Nikola is currently in Dimitrie's house for the third time this week. It's still a bit awkward but he's not sure what he's doing any more than Dimitrie is, but today he has come prepared! In the library on campus there are countless books on children for the early childhood majors and Nikola grabbed all of them. Books on babies, toddlers, what they should eat, when they should sleep, everything you can think of.

"Nikola! Welcome home!" Dimitrie says, smiling at Nikola as Luminita runs over to him and clings to his leg.

"Niko! Niko!" Luminita giggles, hugging his leg tightly.

"Hey there Luminita!" Nikola smiles, trying to pick her up but dropping all the books in the process. "Ah…"

"Books!" Luminita gasps, grabbing one and running to Dimitrie. "Read! Read!"

"Hmmm?" The teen takes the book and quickly covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Well well, 'Baby Care for New Parents'! Is there something you wanna share with the class, Nikola~?" He teases, waving the book in the air.

I-it's not like that! I-I just wanted to get tips on how to take care of Luminita, since you obviously don't know, and so I just got a few books!" Nikola stutters out awkwardly as he runs over to try and grab the book from the laughing teen.

"Why do you need a book? We're doing fine." Dimitrie says, moving away from him. "She's still alive and clean and sleeping at night. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is last night you fed her that stuff that made her puke all night and I don't want to be one of those people who run to the ER every time something happens." Nikola explains before tackling Dimitrie to the ground and snatching the book away. "Ahah!"

"Here!" Luminita hands Dimitrie another and Nikola groans.

"So you did want to go to the ER, huh? I knew it." Dimitrie laughs a little and pats Nikola on the head. "Don't worry about it. We're not going to kill the kid."

"We won't, but you might." Nikola grumbles, crawling off of Dimitrie to sit next to him. "Besides…I don't like doing something without having researched it before."

"Well, as new parents-!"

"Damnit you didn't let it drop…"

Dimitrie smirks. "What? That's what the book you got says. We're new parents."

"The book doesn't understand what's actually going on. You do." Nikola groans as Luminita comes and sits in his lap.

"Hmm…I wonder who the mommy would be…" Dimitrie muses, ignoring Nikola completely.

"Mommy gone." Luminita says and they both fall silent. "Daddy gone too." She adds as Dimitrie frowns.

"I'm sorry Lum…." He stops and looks over to see Nikola rummaging through his books. "What…are…you doing?"

"Right here!" Nikola exclaims, holding up a book. "See this right here? 'How to Discuss Parental Loss with Young Children'! See that? See how useful this is?" He asks, holding it in front of Dimitrie's face before searching through it.

"You…are a strange boy."

"Man. I'm twenty one and three years older than you."

"Two and a half! Don't round up!" Dimitrie whines.

"That reaction right there is why I round up-ah! Here it is!" Nikola exclaims and looks to Luminita who is staring at them confused. "…Ye…yeah…we'll wait til next time to use this…" He decides and Luminita smiles.

"I get new mommy?" The little girl asks and Nikola looks to Dimitrie confused.

"Nothing in your book?" Dimitrie teases before patting Luminita on the head.

"I-it really just says to keep a routine…explain it…and that she may run around calling for them." Nikola says awkwardly. "It doesn't say how to broach something like that…"

"Can I have new mommy?" Luminita asks, looking at Nikola.

"Aaahhh…um…" Nikola looks over to Dimitrie frantically.

"Well you see, if you want you can have a new mommy someday. She will…um…" Dimitrie looks back to Nikola. "Nikola?"

"She will be important and you will love her, and that's okay." Nikola says, patting her on the head. "So…um…yes, you can get a new mommy someday."

Luminita smiles at him. "Niko new mommy!" She exclaims, hugging him before running off to play, leaving a very stunned Nikola in her wake.

"Wooow, so…is there something about you that Luminita knows and I don't?" Dimitrie teases.

"Oh god…" Nikola groans.

"Oh! Oh! No I have more!" The teen says excitedly. "So, since you're her mommy, does that make you mine, too?" He asks and Nikola stares at him darkly. "K-kidding. Kidding. But hey, at least you're a total MILF."

Nikola sighs and stands up. "Well, I guess we should make dinner now. So I can be closer to sharp objects."

"Isn't it the mommy's role to make dinner?" Dimitrie teases before quickly dodging a book coming at his face.

"First of all, that's kind of sexist. Second of all, fuck you I'm not making it at all now." Nikola huffs, crossing his arms and walking away to Luminita's play room.

"Wha-? But Nikola! You cook better than I do! I'm the one who made the nasty food she puked up!" Dimitrie cries, running after him.

"Huh?" Nikola comes to a stop outside of the doorway to the room. "Your food was fine last night. We didn't puke it up. It must have just been something that she can't eat." He says, patting him on the back. "So go on ahead and make us something!"

"I really cannot tell when you are trying to be nice or trying to shut me up…" Dimitrie sighs and Nikola shrugs.

"Just assume at all times it's a little bit of both." He teases.

"Besides, my food isn't good for her. Last night I made the dinner mom would always make once a week and she never puked up hers." Dimitrie points out and Nikola raises a brow.

"Really…? Hm…maybe the familiar dinner emotionally upset her which then upset her stomach…? Does that happen…?" Nikola muses before noticing the destroyed look on Dimitrie's face. "Ah…shit…um…"

"I broke my little sister's heart…" Dimitrie mumbles.

"C-come on now…"

"I'm a horrible brother…"

Nikola sighs in defeat, walking up to Dimitrie and taking his hand. "No you're not, let's go make dinner." He groans, dragging the teen into the kitchen.

"Mommy and daddy funny!" Luminita giggles from the other room. They both come to a stop and look back to her in awe.

"…Did she just call me daddy?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola pales a little.

"I'm still mommy? This is seriously going to be a thing?"

"Mommy? I went from brother to daddy. That's truly messed up!"

Nikola rolls his eyes and grabs ingredients. "Shut up and cook before I stab you." He orders and Dimitrie listens, laughing a little to himself as they get dinner ready.

"We've become domestic in three days, that's pretty impressive don't you think?" Dimitrie asks after they finish dinner and clean up the house as Luminita plays.

"It is weird." Nikola agrees. "Luminita is a good kid; people just want to help her." He says and Dimitrie smiles.

"That's true…and you want to help me, right?" He asks, making Nikola laugh a little.

"Sure, why not? Hmm…but I have class in the morning so I have to head home." Nikola says, kneeling down in front of Luminita and holding out his arms. "Bye bye, Luminita!"

Luminita pouts and walks over slowly. "Bye bye mommy." She mumbles, hugging him tightly.

"Well now if that doesn't just break your heart." Dimitrie says, looking at the guilt ridden Nikola. "Mommy will be back in the morning."

"I promise I will." Nikola assure her, hugging the girl tightly. "So be good until, okay?" He asks and she nods.

"Mommy back soon." Luminita begs and Nikola frowns.

"I will." He says, patting her on the head and heading out.

"Well, time for bed!" Dimitrie picks up Luminita as they hear Nikola's car pull out. "We'll give you a bath, watch a quick show, and then read you a book!"

"Mommy read?" Luminita asks and Dimitrie frowns.

"No…she's gone, remember?"

"No, new mommy! Niko-mommy!"

Dimitrie sighs. "He's gotta go home. He will come back in the morning. So let's make sure to get a good night's sleep!" He exclaims before bringing the defeated girl into the bathroom. Once she's all cleaned and finished with her favorite movie; My Little Pony, they head to the bedroom.

"Mommy…" Luminita mumbles and Dimitrie holds in a groan.

"He's at home, he'll be back in the morning." Dimitrie promises before reading to her. Once he's finished and she's asleep he gets up and kisses her on the forehead.

Around midnight Dimitrie is pulled from his sleep by Luminita screaming.

"Mommy! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMMYYYY! MOOOOMMMMYYY!" Luminita screams and Dimitrie jumps up, running into the room to see her thrashing around in her bed.

"L-Luminita! Calm down, it's okay!" Dimitrie says, leaning down to hold her.

"MMOOOMMMYYYY!" Luminita sobs, pushing him away and rubbing her tear stained cheeks. "MOMMY WHERE MOMMY?"

"He's at-!" Dimitrie gives up, groaning and grabbing the phone. He calls Nikola, surprised when the boy picks up quickly. "N-Nikola?"

"Whhaaaat?" Nikola whines into the phone, making Dimitrie smile a little.

"Aww you sound so cute when you're tired~"

"Demmitri, if you don't give me a good reason for this call in five seco-!"

"MOOMMMYYYY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!MOMMY!" Luminita screams in the background and Nikola sighs.

"That's for me isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and I would appreciate if you came over immediately." Dimitrie says and Nikola whimpers.

"Why didn't I just stay?" He whines. "I'll be there shortly." Nikola says, hanging up.

"Mommy is on her way, now calm down." Dimitrie reaches down to hold Luminita again, only to have her smack him away.

"Mommy! Want mommy!" Luminita cries.

"That's it, I'm locking Nikola up in this house." Dimitrie groans and Luminita smiles at him. "Not literally, stop looking so happy about an illegal activity!" He says before going downstairs and unlocking the door. Another ten minutes later, Nikola comes running in through the door and up the stairs to the screaming child.

"I-I'm here!" Nikola says between gasps.

"MOMMY!" Luminita screams, jumping up and reaching for him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!" Nikola picks her up, hugging the now quietly sobbing girl. "She just had to decide I was mommy…" He groans, stroking the girl's hair.

"Yeah, believe me, I'm not too happy about it either." Dimitrie assures him. "I'm tired though, so let's all just go to bed."

"Night night! Night night!" Luminita smiles up at Nikola. "Night night mommy!"

Nikola smiles tiredly. "Yes, night night Luminita…" He mumbles, going to place her back in her bed.

"NOOO! MOMMY NOOOOO!" She cries and Nikola looks at Dimitrie, whining in defeat.

"Dimitrie, I'm tired."

"Let's all go to my bed, I guess." Dimitrie sighs, wrapping an arm around Nikola's shoulders and leading him to the room.

"Night night!" Luminita says happily. "Night night mommy! Night night daddy!"

Nikola yawns, climbing into bed with Luminita still in his arms. "Night night Luminita…" He mumbles sleepily. "Night night daddy…"

"Mm…night night you two…" Dimitrie yawns, draping an arm over the two of them before they all fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Alternating between this story and a General Price List for a Funeral Home is kind of weird...BUT I DID IT! HOORAAYYY FOR MULTITASKING! Anyways, here's this...random fluffiness... Poor Nikola, only three days in and he's already trapped. XD Of course he has books so he's prepared.


	3. Unwanted?

**Edit: Romania's name has been changed again**

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Three: Unwanted?**_

* * *

Nikola wakes up with an overwhelming feeling of being smothered from the front and back. A heaviness is on his back and a small warmth is in his arms. He gets the strong urge to push it all away and run, the unfamiliar feeling far too frightening for him. Just as he starts to move, however, he looks down and realizes what exactly is happening. Luminita is lying in his arms, her tiny body curled up against him sound asleep. Against his back is a far less welcomed presence, however.

With arms wrapped tightly around Nikola's waist, Dimitrie is sound asleep behind the Bulgarian. He's fine with Luminita against him, but Dimitrie is too much. The feeling of someone so big against him is almost smothering and all Nikola wants is to escape his grasp, but he can't. What on earth possessed him to actually allow Dimitrie to lay down beside him?

A feeling of dread comes over Nikola as he remembers something. Something he hopes to god Dimitrie has forgotten when he wakes up. He called Dimitrie daddy. Willingly, he actually called Dimitrie something as humiliating as daddy. A mental note needs to be made that Nikola should never talk to anyone when he's exhausted. EVER.

"Nikolaaaa…" Dimitrie whines, burying his face in the pillow. "We have classes, don't we?"

"…Yeah…" Nikola groans, prying Dimitrie's arms off of him and moving away towards the edge of the bed with the still sleeping Luminita. "I don't have class until eleven, so I'm not moving." He mumbles, seeing it is only seven in the morning.

"Lucky." Dimitrie sighs, sitting up and stretching. "I guess I'll see you around ten thirty to get Luminita." He says, receiving a muffled agreement from Nikola. "Haha! We're so domestic."

Nikola groans and looks up at him annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep. Keep your useless observations for another time."

"As you wish, mommy." Dimitrie teases before heading to the shower. "Daddy will see you two later!"

Nikola's face goes bright red and he sits up, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at Dimitrie. "Not mommy! Not daddy! Simply two guys taking care of a kid. Don't make this awkward."

Dimitrie laughs a little. "It got awkward the moment you agreed to it." He points out before tossing the pillow back at him before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"…Hm…he has a point…" Nikola mumbles before lying back down in bed and going to sleep.

The morning goes on normal from there, Dimitrie going to classes and Nikola taking care of Luminita to get her ready for going on campus. Around 10:30 he arrives with her to see Dimitrie surrounded by people. Off campus they are like a make-shift family, but on campus they are cold and distant to one another. Nikola didn't really plan on doing that from the beginning, but after their first night together Dimitrie made it a point to avoid him for everything except exchanging Luminita, so he's decided to go with it.

What should it matter, anyways? He didn't agree to help so he could be friends with Dimitrie, he agreed so two poor children wouldn't be more overwhelmed than they had to be. Besides, it's fairly obvious to him Dimitrie doesn't actually like him. For some reason Dimitrie harbors an intense hatred for his social status to the point where there's an unspoken rule against Nikola mentioning his money, living situation, or anything of the sort. Both of them have pretty much made their past family lives off limits and when they are alone without Luminita one of them is always in a hurry to run off.

Nikola went into this with such high hopes, Dimitrie did as well he knows it, yet in the end it is impossible. They will stick together until Dimitrie begins dating and finds a suitable replacement, and that's fine. He knows where he stands now so he expects nothing more or less.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Luminita calls out when Nikola and her stumble upon him in the food court.

"Luminita, I'm your brother. Please stop calling me daddy." Dimitrie sighs before taking her and smiling at Nikola. "Thanks for bringing her."

"Yeah, see you later." Nikola mumbles, heading off quickly. After classes Nikola gets a call from his father, telling him to return to the place he's living for the night. He has no problem with going there, but Luminita sure will. When the time comes for him and Dimitrie to meet up at the younger man's house he gets nervous. Luminita's not going to take it well which means Dimitrie won't be too accepting of it either.

"Hey Nikola!" Dimitrie calls, grinning at the man as they meet up in the driveway. His grin quickly fades to curiosity, however, when Nikola gets closer. "Huh…? What's wrong?"

Nikola looks at him surprised for a second before smiling apologetically. "I have to go home tonight. My uncle got hurt on the job so I have to help around the house…" He explains and Dimitrie pouts.

"Whhaaat? No way! That sucks…" The teen sighs before looking to Luminita. "You better behave without him tonight."

"You know…" Nikola mumbles, looking at the ground. "You should hurry up and find a girlfriend to help you with Luminita."

"H-huh?" Dimitrie frowns. "Why would I do that…when I have you?"

"Because you don't like me, obviously." Nikola answers and Dimitrie twitches.

"Who the hell said that?" He asks angrily. "Whoever it was is a bold faced liar!"

"But…you…huh?" Nikola stares at him confused. "You don't?"

"Of course I don't!" Dimitrie exclaims, grabbing Nikola's wrist and dragging him into the house, Luminita tripping over her feet trying to keep up. Once they get inside he let's go of her and drags Nikola to the couch, pushing him to sit down. "Listen up you awkward pain in the ass!"

"Hey now that's a bit over the top…" Nikola mumbles.

"If you were stupid enough to think that then it isn't over the top." Dimitrie huffs, crossing his arms. "I don't dislike you at all, idiot. I've said I like you enough times, haven't I?"

"Everyone says things they don't mean." Nikola points out and Dimitrie glares at him.

"Not me." The Romanian states firmly. "In fact, if anyone here should get the wrong idea it should be me! I mean you don't talk about yourself at all, you refuse to be alone with me and run off when Luminita goes to bed, and you don't even pay attention to me on campus!" Dimitrie rants, growing more frustrated with every word.

"Wh-whoa now! You're the one who ignored me on campus first!" Nikola yells. "When I first brought you Luminita you barely even looked at me! Of course I'm not going to try to approach you after that! And whenever I talk about myself you get pissy, so why would I bother? You don't talk about yourself either, you know! That's one of the reasons I don't stick around when she's asleep, without being able to talk about ourselves, what do I do?"

Dimitrie groans, covering his face with his hand. "Why are you so awkwwwaaarrrd? It's painful, physically painful." He sits down on the couch beside him, keeping his eyes on Luminita as she plays in front of them. "I did that the first time because I was being shy as well…I mean, it's the first time we really talked at school. B-but just because I was being awkward the first time doesn't mean you should avoid me forever!"

"But-!"

"And yeah, if you talk about money and whatnot I get annoyed, but there are other things you can say about yourself you know. As for about me…I...I'm not ready to talk about my family yet." Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola sighs.

"So…sorry." He says, looking to Dimitrie awkwardly. "I'm used to spending more time with those who I've known for a long time who I am more comfortable with." Letting out an awkward laugh he smiles at Dimitrie. "I...I'll do better."

Dimitrie laughs a little. "God you're so awkward Nikola. I guess I have no choice but to make you comfortable with me the same way you are with Roderich."

Nikola looks to him confused. "How…would you know what I'm like with Roderich?" He asks and Dimitrie blushes a little.

"W-well…I mean…I may or may not have seen you two around here and there in the past…" Dimitrie explains, smiling at Nikola. "I'd like it if we could joke around the same way you two do someday."

"That would be useful…" Nikola mumbles and Dimitrie pats him on the head.

"Someday you will like me even more than you like Roderich!"

"It's doubtful."

A dark smile comes to Dimitrie's face. "Oh no, you will. I'll definitely beat Roderich."

Nikola eyes him wearily. "It's not…a competition…"

"It shouldn't be. I'm raising a kid with you I should automatically be more important." Dimitrie huffs and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Don't be such a kid. I've gotta go now, I'll be back tomorrow." He kneels down next to Luminita. "Now you be a good girl, okay?"

Luminita pouts. "Okay…mommy come back?" She asks and Nikola twitches a little as Dimitrie snickers in the background.

"Y-yeah…I-mom…my…will come back." Nikola whispers, making Dimitrie burst into laughter. "Damnit you shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Dimitrie snickers, taking Nikola's hand before he can leave. "By the way…" He begins, his tone now serious. "No matter how awkward we may be with each other, don't forget that I do like you. Understand?"

Nikola stares down at him flustered. "Y-yeah I get it, don't talk to me like some little kid!" He huffs, pulling his hand away before heading out.

"Don't worry, daddy would never treat mommy like a little kid~!" Dimitrie teases, watching as Nikola storms out the door embarrassed.

* * *

A/N: Nikola my god you are so awkward Dimitrie has the patience of a saint! I'm gonna do my best to remember this new name! lD


	4. A day at home

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Four: A day at home**_

* * *

It's been a week, a relatively nice week, of Nikola helping Dimitrie out. Every day on campus Nikola takes care of Luminita when Dimitrie is in class, and vice versa. Then after classes they all return to Dimitrie's place to make dinner, clean the house, and then get Luminita to bed. It was awkward the first few days, but they have gotten into the swing of things now and so without a second thought Nikola enters Dimitrie's home on Saturday after a big meeting.

"Look, Luminita! Niko's here!" Dimitrie exclaims from a spot on the floor with his little sister.

Luminita looks up at him and smiles. "Niko! Niko!"

` Nikola smiles at the two of them as he removes his dress shoes and suit jacket at the door. "So how has your day been?" He asks and Dimitrie laughs a little.

"We've done nothing but play around the house. I'm fairly certain whatever you were doing in such a nice suit is far more interesting!" The Romanian says as Nikola makes his way through the kitchen to the living room.

"Hmm…well I had a meeting for arrangements a few days ago and then the funeral today" Nikola explains as he works on taking off his tie. "Of course it was a fake one, but it went really well. I showed impressive drive to get everything right and my knowledge was very good for that of the first student to go. Of course…I was awkward since I was being watched and getting a gra…" He comes to a stop in the middle of the kitchen, his hand going stiff around his tie as he stares at the man and little girl in the living room watching him and hanging on his every word. It's only been a little while, how did he become so domestic with them already?

Luminita frowns. "Niko statue."

"Indeed, he looks like a statue now, huh?" Dimitrie teases. "You okay Nikola?"

"Aahhh….yeah…" Nikola smiles at the two of them. "Yeah, I'm okay." He says before sitting on the couch and starting to fumble with his tie again. "Anyways, I hate being watched by a group of people as I'm being graded on my performance…so…I..." His voice is growing agitated as he continues fumbling with the tie.

"Niko problem?" Luminita asks and the Bulgarian laughs awkwardly.

"K-kind of…"

"Let me do this!" Dimitrie offers, kneeling down in front of him. "I was taught a few years back how to deal with ties by my dad." He explains as his fingers work expertly on the fabric. "This is a pretty elaborate knot…did you tie it?"

Nikola laughs a little and leans back on the couch, looking at him amused. "Does it look like I could tie that thing?"

Dimitrie's movements stop, hovering in front of Nikola with the tie in each hand. "…Who…tied it?" He asks and Nikola looks at him confused.

"…Oh…my…uncle. He's who I live with right now, remember?" Nikola explains, watching curiously as Dimitrie relaxes, going back to untying the tie. "Hey…um…fun question." He begins, still eyeing the teen as he begins to slide the tie off Nikola's neck.

"Yes?" Dimitrie asks, smiling at Nikola as he sets the tie on the coffee table.

"So…um…why did it matter who tied it anyways?" The Bulgarian asks, making the room fall silent.

Luminita comes over to them and grins. "Quiet time?"

"Ah…no…that's not it…" Dimitrie says, laughing awkwardly. "It's just that I was…um…"

"Go play." Nikola orders and Luminita smiles, walking off to the playroom. "YOU." He says, looking to Dimitrie darkly.

"It's just frustrating to know that I'm still having a hard time getting you to look me in the eyes yet there are people you let tie your tie." Dimitrie sighs. "People you aren't raising a kid with."

"You sure like to play the 'raising a kid together' thing, huh?" Nikola says annoyed. "I know it's hard to believe but we aren't a couple. That card doesn't work."

"You are in a really mean mood today. Your thing went well, right? So what's wrong?" Dimitrie asks, watching as Nikola crosses his arms and pouts.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something is wrong, Nikola."

Nikola begins to fidget under Dimitrie's gaze. "I...I need out…" He whispers, surprising Dimitrie.

"WHAT? You need out already? You're leaving me to take care of her on my own-?" He yells, standing up flustered.

"Calm down! I didn't mean from you guys!" Nikola groans, looking to the still panicking teen in front of him. "Sorry, I should have been more specific…"

"You think?" Dimitrie asks annoyed. "So what…are you talking about?"

"My uncle's place." Nikola explains, looking over at him as Dimitrie sits beside him. "He doesn't want me there. We're both trapped in the deal. He can't upset my parents by kicking me out and I can't leave because I have nowhere else."

"What are you talking about? Of course you have somewhere else!" Dimitrie says, gesturing around the living room. "You have here." He looks at Nikola angrily. "Or is this place not good enough?"

"N-no! This place is amazing!" Nikola stutters out nervously. "But…where would I sleep? I've been using the couch…aside from the night we all slept together, which I really don't want to become a regular thing."

"Well…" Dimitrie looks up at the ceiling. "Mom and dad's room isn't being used…" He smiles a little. "It would be nice to wake up and see someone coming out of it again."

"No way! Noooo way, Dimitrie I cannot take your parents room!" Nikola says firmly. "That's beyond overstepping my boundaries!"

"Then sleep in my bed." Dimitrie offers and Nikola eyes him suspiciously.

"With you in it?"

"Well, I'm not giving up my awesome room completely. I'll just share it."

Nikola looks up at the ceiling now, in defeat. "Fine, I'll use your parent's room…but not their stuff. If I'm staying in there you have to move their personal things." He says, looking to Dimitrie. "Are you sure you can do that?"

Dimitrie bites his lower lips and remains silent.

"You see? I told you that-!"

"I'll do it." Dimitrie says, surprising Nikola. "I will definitely do it."

Nikola frowns. "No, Dimitrie, it's only been a little while since the accident, you still need time to hold onto that and grieve."

Dimitrie shakes his head no and stands up. "It's been well over a month, almost two now, I need to put their things elsewhere and move on. I need to be an adult about this." He says, standing up and taking his hand. "So…could you help me with this?"

Nikola smiles and pulls on his hand, sitting him back down. "Of course I will. Later this week." He says, not moving his hand. "I'll move in now and sleep on the couch until later this week."

"No way! The couch is uncomfortable! Sleep in their room!"

"Dimitrie if I do that with their stuff in it you might start to use me to replace them." Nikola explains and Dimitrie rolls his eyes.

"Please I know the difference between you and them."

"A mourning child is still-"

Dimitrie clamps a hand over his mouth. "Don't compare me to a kid, Nikola." He says, looking to him annoyed. "Let's get one thing straight; I am mourning, of course I am, but I would never push my wish for parental figures on you."

Nikola eyes him suspiciously with the hand still over his mouth. "Hmm…" His hand shoots up, moving Dimitrie's hand. "I suppose not…but I've never…seen you upset in any way."

Dimitrie smiles. "Did you expect me to cry in front of you?"

Nikola smiles a little. "No, not at all. But there's a certain way they act…you seem to be ignoring it."

"Ignoring it is a way to get over it." Dimitrie says and Nikola groans.

"Nnnooooo it's noooooot." Nikola sighs and looks around the house. "All of the pictures of them are hidden, neither you nor Luminita have brought them up…" He thinks for a minute before standing up. "That's it! Before I move in, we will do something to help you with the grieving process! BOTH of you will!"

Dimitrie twitches a little. "Of all the things you could have majored in…why did it have to be funeral services? I will have you know that we had a funeral so why don't you just-?"

"Not a funeral obviously. We will do something else. Some people need more than the simple funeral to get over a loss." Nikola explains, an almost excited grin coming to his face. "Oh yes, many different ways. I will take my time to pick the perfect one for you both."

"You…you seem to be enjoying this too much…calm down. Please calm down. You're scaring me." Dimitrie mumbles, watching Nikola pull out a big book on ceremonies for the dead and begin to read vigorously. "You're weird…you're so weird…"

"Reading!" Luminita exclaims, coming out of nowhere and climbing into Nikola's lap as the man reads on. "Read to me~!"

Nikola finally stops, noticing her in his lap and smiling. "Of course I-!"

"No way! Don't read that to her!" Dimitrie whines.

"Fun book!" Luminita giggles

"Oh yes it's very fun!" Nikola agrees, flipping to the next page.

"Nnnnnooooooooo! Stop reading that to her! She'll get nightmaaaarrrressss!" Dimitrie cries, ignored as Nikola reads for Luminita. "Daddy is talking! Please listen!"

"Daddy?" Luminita asks, looking to Dimitrie curiously.

"Nah, ignore him. It's not important. Oh! Look at this one, Luminita!" Nikola says, excitedly pointing to something Dimitrie can't see in the book.

"If she has nightmares….you will be taking care of her." Dimitrie grumbles, more to himself than anything.

* * *

A/N: Nikola's a total funeral nerd. And I have to give him credit, after I finally finished my mock funeral this week I got home and passed out from the relief of finally being done where he goes on to plan a whole new ceremony of sorts. XD Yes, I'm aware this chapter has a lot of loose ends,but it was a sort of winding down chapter to calm myself after a busy few weeks (and until next Thursday it's still gonna be busy). I hate busy weeks, I just want to get all the things done at once so I can do other stuff...ugh.


	5. An Inquiry

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Five: An Inquiry**_

* * *

Walking into the library and going to a study room, Roderich notices Nikola's face buried in a book on mourning ceremonies. Sighing to himself, he walks into the room, completely unnoticed by his friend. "Hey, what are you doing?" The Austrian enquires.

"Dimitrie needs help with grieving, and Luminita as well, so I'm thinking of a sort of ceremony to do to help them out…" Nikola answers, flipping to the next page. "It's gonna help in the long run when I move in, since he's giving me their room."

His friend stares at him shocked for a minute before patting him on the back. "Congrats Nikola! Not only do you have new friends but you've got yourself a roommate, kid, and wife too!" Roderich mockingly applauds.

"Well…I wouldn't really call him wife material…" Nikola sighs.

"Because he's a man?" Roderich asks curiously.

Nikola shakes his head dismissively. "No, he can't cook that well and he's just…not…"

Roderich rolls his eyes. "That's generalizing, Nikola. The wife is usually the more doting of the two. Does Dimitrie dote on Luminita?"

"Yeah… all the time."

"Does he dote on you?"

"…Well…I guess…sometimes…" Nikola admits, a flustered look on his face.

"There you go then, he's the wife." The taller man teases.

"But that makes no sense." Nikola says before muttering under his breath. "Since she calls me mommy."

"Whoa, whoa, she calls _you_ mommy? You don't have a nurturing bone in your body!"

"Yes I do!" Nikola huffs.

"Last month when I went in for surgery you said, and I quote 'don't worry only 1 out of 10 people have complications and it rarely leads to death. However, if you do die I will make sure you have a beautiful funeral that is not only nice for you but nice for your parents wallets.' Remember?" Roderich reminds him.

"Well your parents are frugal and I was just telling you the truth. How is the truth not comforting?" Nikola argues.

"Well let's see how you like it." Roderich begins, looking him dead in the eyes. "Nikola you are living with another man and raising a child together. You are as close to being in a relationship, something you said you never wanted, as one can be without the sex. In fact, the only part of a relationship you don't have is the sex, which is the most fun." He points out, twitching a little when Nikola goes for his cell phone. "Nikola!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Dimitrie sent me a cute picture of a drawing Luminita made." Nikola chuckles, smiling at the phone before holding it up to show a crayon drawing of three blobs. "She drew us, isn't that cute?"

Roderich stares at him in shock for a minute before grabbing his wrist. "That's it. I must meet these two before I'm invited to your wedding."

"B-but we have class!"

"Well we're skipping today!" The Austrian boldly states, making Nikola gasp in shock.

"Roderich! That's crazy talk!"

Roderich ignores him, bringing him to their cars and getting in his own as Nikola goes into his. "I have work around the time our class ends, so I need to do this now. Lead the way." He orders and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want you to _not_ come. Fine, I'll tell Dimitrie that we're on our way…" Nikola assents, sending the boy a quick text. "Alright, come with me." He orders, driving them to Dimitrie's place.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Luminita calls, running up to him when they get out of their cars. "Hi! Hi!" She greets Roderich, smiling at him.

Roderich smiles back and waves. "Hello, Luminita."

"Welcome back, Nikola. Hey, Roderich." Dimitrie greets, smiling at the two.

"Hmmmm…" Roderich murmurs, walking past them and into the house.

"What is up with him?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola shrugs.

"Beats me, probably looking for some miracle item that makes me stay here." He guesses before heading in as well, leaving a curious Dimitrie behind.

"Hm…that _would_ be a useful thing to find…" Dimitrie whispers under his breath and heads inside as well.

"This house is very nice." Roderich compliments Dimitrie, looking around curiously. "But it's not nicer than the house Nikola was living in with his uncle…"

"Roderich…" Nikola warns before looking at Dimitrie in defeat. "Please ignore him Dimitrie."

"Oh no, it's totally fine…" Dimitrie grumbles, twitching. "I can easily ignore a man who barges in trying to figure out what is so special about me that I could get your help."

"Aaahhhh this is exhausting." Nikola groans, setting Luminita down and letting the little girl slowly walk over to Roderich, latching onto his leg.

"Mommy friend?" She asks and Roderich nods.

"That's right." He kneels down in front of her. "So tell me, Luminita, what does mommy do with you and…daddy?"

Luminita smiles. "Mommy read, bathe, snuggle, when daddy gone mommy sing!"

Nikola goes bright red. "Roderich it's not impossible for me to be attached to people. K-kids deserve affection." He mumbles and a sort of realization strikes Roderich.

"Ah…"Roderich nods. "Yeah, they do." He smiles and pats Luminita on the head. "You love your mommy very much don't you?"

"Love this mommy and last mommy!" Luminita says.

Roderich looks over to Nikola for a moment before whispering to her. "What does he say to comfort you?"

"Truth." Luminita answers and Nikola nods proudly.

"That's right, I tell her the truth and she doesn't whine about it like you." The Bulgarian points out as Dimitrie eyes him wearily.

"What have you been teaching Luminita…?"

"I told her why money runs out, the true lack of danger in all wounds she gets that make her cry, and other stuff." Nikola answers. "It's fine."

"Boo boo bacteria!" Luminita pouts. "Bacteria sick!"

Nikola nods, smiling at her. "She's so smart!"

Roderich stands up and places a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "I apologize, Nikola, I thought you had taken to these two from impure intentions towards Dimitrie…" He explains, ignoring the disgusted look that forms on Nikola's face. "But I was wrong. I get what you're doing here."

"Why does everyone assume it's from impure intentions towards Dimitrie?" Nikola whines. "I mean come on people! It's not like he's some sort of sex god! He's a dorky teenager!" He huffs before noticing the pout on Dimitrie's face. "Oh please, tell me I'm wrong."

"Well…I mean…maybe I'm a dork…but for all you know I could be a sex god as well!" Dimitrie argues.

"Huh." Roderich looks to Nikola. "Yeah, I get what you mean."

"See? I told you. No ulterior motives." Nikola reassures him.

"My apologies for doubting you."

Dimitrie twitches. "Don't you have work to go to?" He asks Roderich who nods and holds his hand out.

"Thank you for allowing me in your house." Roderich smiles at him before turning to Nikola. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah…" He grumbles as he lets Roderich out, quickly closing the door and looking at Dimitrie. "Sorry, he was just…"

"Nope. No need to apologize." Dimitrie says, smiling almost proudly. "He thought you had impure intentions towards me."

Nikola blushes a little. "Why does that make you so happy…?"

"Hmm? Don't be silly! That doesn't make me happy!" Dimitrie laughs. "I'm just a simple sex god in strangers eyes."

"Oh dear god, Luminita, I inflated the dork's ego." Nikola grumbles, looking to the little girl.

"Daddy dork?" Luminita asks and Nikola nods.

"Daddy is a big dork."

Dimitrie looks at Nikola and smirks. "If I'm a dork, than you're the biggest nerd in existence."

Nikola stares at him blankly for a minute before shrugging. "Yeah, probably."

"Mommy nerd! Daddy dork!" Luminita giggles and Nikola chuckles under his breath.

"A dork and a nerd are raising her. She will never be cool." He points out and Dimitrie shrugs.

"She doesn't need to be cool." The Romanian says before looking at Nikola curiously. "So…Roderich figured out why you are here…but you never told me. It's not because you are after me, it's not for a place to live…so…why? And if you say to help us I will hit you. I know you have your own reasons."

Nikola looks to his with the straightest face he can make. "Who would pass up living with a sex god?" He asks before they both break out into laughter.

"Daddy tex gawd!" Luminita exclaims and they both fall silent. "…Daddy…? Mommy?"

"We should stop joking about that now." Nikola decides and Dimitrie nods.

"If she says that in public w-we'll be seen as bad parents!"

"…Yeah…that's why. At least she can't say it correctly." Nikola mumbles before smiling at Dimitrie. "So now that Roderich is gone, let's talk about some ideas for tomorrow!" He says with an excited look in his eyes.

"T-tomorrow…? Oh god that's when you're doing your weird mourning thing isn't it?" Dimitrie asks sighing. "Just don't go over them with Luminita again…"

* * *

A/N: I was gonna do the little ceremony...but then the idea of Roderich getting really curious and nosy about it came to mind. Also, I have been busy and wanted to just make a simple chapter of something. That's been my excuse a lot recently, hasn't it? lD At least someone found out the real reason he is doing it. He's still too embarrassed to tell Dimitrie that he's secretly the biggest sap in the world.


	6. Saying Goodbye pt1

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye pt.1**_

* * *

Dimitrie yawns and rolls over in bed, feeling a small little lump lying next to him. He smiles to himself as familiar blonde hair tickles his nose and a tiny little face nuzzles into his chest. "Morning Luminita, what are you doing in here?"

"Mommy." Luminita answers, smiling at her older brother.

"Ah…you're still on that 'mommy' thing…" Dimitrie mumbles and laughs to himself. "Poor Nikola, I wonder what he plans on doing about that."

"Mommy make food!" She says and Dimitrie can smell the pancakes.

"Ahh, I see. Well, let's get cleaned up and go downstairs!" Dimitrie offers, scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom. After they both clean and brush their teeth the two head downstairs where Nikola is sitting at the table with a large plate of pancakes.

"Eat up." Nikola says before looking to Dimitrie. "And don't get used to this."

"Aww…so you won't be cooking for me every morning?" Dimitrie pouts, placing Luminita in her high chair. "That's not the way a loving mommy should act."

"Stop it." Nikola warns, glaring darkly at him. "That title is going to go. It's one of my goals for the day."

Dimitrie laughs a little. "Dreaming pretty big, huh?"

"And achieving bigger." Nikola says, grinning at him. "Today is going to be busy."

Fighting back a feeling of dread Dimitrie smiles at him, "And just what might we be doing today during your big plans?"

"After breakfast we are going to the store to get flowers for the graves, then we will go to the cemetery", begins Nikola, smiling over to Luminita as she begins squealing at the thought of flowers, "Then we are going to come home, talk about them, go through photo albums, and finally you will hang their pictures back up."

"Nothing fancy? No rented halls or anything?" Dimitrie asks, feeling a strong sense of relief wash over him.

"No. You're not the type to watch anything extravagant for something so personal so there's no need." Nikola explains. "Now hurry up, the flower place and cemetery are about an hour's drive all together."

"And hour's drive?" Dimitrie gasps. "Where the hell are you taking us for this thing?"

Nikola smiles at him. "The place I get my flowers from for all graves I visit."

"Aren't all your family members in Bulgaria?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola shrugs.

"My parents, yes, but my mother's side is here." He explains nonchalantly. "Anyways, hurry up. I'm going to go shower."

Dimitrie waits for him to leave before looking at Luminita. "We don't really know much about Nikola…do we?"

Luminita smiles. "Mommy!"

"…Except he hates being called that." He says, laughing. Soon Nikola is back and Dimitrie helps him get Luminita ready, putting her in a pretty pink dress the older man picked out a few days ago. "I see you like frills." Dimitrie teases and Nikola huffs.

"She likes frills and she looks cute in them. Right, Luminita?" He asks and the little girl nods.

"Please, she would totally agree with anything you said." Dimitrie sighs. "Well, let's go."

"Yeah, let's go for a ride Luminita!" Nikola exclaims, picking her up.

"Vroom vroom! Car! Bye bye!" Luminita rambles, clapping her hands as they head outside. Everyone gathers in the car and drive off to a few towns over. Down a seemingly random dirt road, Nikola drives them to a large green house filled with ponds, a play place, and five large green house buildings. Luminita begins bouncing in her seat excitedly as she looks out the window. "Wata! Wata!" She calls.

"Yes, that's right!" Dimitrie says and takes her out, following Nikola down the hill to the first building.

"Alright, do you know what kind of flowers they liked?" Nikola asks, keeping an eye on Luminita as Dimitrie lets her put a hand in the pond filled with koi.

"Dad always liked dog roses, and mom…mom liked peonies." Dimitrie says, picking Luminita back up and following Nikola to the third greenhouse. "You know this place really well, huh?"

"I do. My practicum brought me here a lot." Nikola explains, smiling at Dimitrie. "I love green houses."

Dimitrie laughs a little and pats him on the head. "You really do love everything to do with your major, huh?"

Nikola's cheeks redden a little and he nods. "Yeah, I really love it." He mumbles awkwardly before walking ahead of him.

"Mommy weird." Luminita says and Dimitrie shrugs.

"The guy's always weird, and it's not mommy. He might cry if you call him that in public…again." The three of them gather the flowers and load them into the car before heading to the grave. Dimitrie hasn't been there since the burial and so they get lost a couple of times before finally finding it.

"For the love of god, Dimitrie! How could you NOT know where it is you idiot?" Nikola groans and Dimitrie can't help but laugh a little.

"You get worked up over the strangest things!"

"The strangest things, huh?" The Bulgarian mumbles before glaring at Dimitrie. "This is the burial place of your parents and you are avoiding it so much you didn't even know where they were! Of course it pisses me off!" He groans, grabbing Dimitrie's hand and dragging him over to grave site.

With every step Dimitrie grows nervous, his steps becoming smaller and slower as they come closer. His parents' names on the stone become more readable as they continue and soon his eyes are focusing on Nikola instead. It's the right thing to face it, to accept it so he can be more focused on other things, but facing it scares him. "Nikola…please don't…" Dimitrie blurts out, surprising them both.

"Umm…what?" Nikola asks, faltering in his movements to look back at a nervous Dimitrie. "Are…you okay…?" He sets the flowers down in front of the grave and goes over to Dimitrie who is three graves away. "Hey…Dimitrie…" His hand stretches out and cups Dimitrie's face.

"Nikola…I can't do this. I can't. It hasn't been long enough and I can't…I can't…" Dimitrie whispers, memories of that night now flooding through his mind. The call, identifying them, the arrangements and wake and funeral and everything else. His grip on Luminita loosens and Nikola quickly grabs her, holding her in one arm as he helps Dimitrie sit down. "Don't make me do it…"

"Dimitrie…" Nikola sits Luminita down beside him and sits in front of Dimitrie. "If you really aren't ready we can go back."

"No, no we came all this way…it's fine." Dimitrie mumbles, taking Nikola's hand and smiling awkwardly. "Let's go."

Nikola nods, leading him and Luminita to the grave where the little girl quickly starts digging to put the flowers in. "This is where your mommy and daddy are." He explains and Luminita looks at him confused.

"Down?"

"Yes, they are underground." Nikola says, making Luminita look to the ground confused.

"Mommy and daddy okay?" Luminita asks and Nikola nods.

"Very much. They had to leave you and Dimitrie, but because they are now here you can come see them and talk to them whenever you want." Nikola says, watching as the little girl smiles.

"Yes! Mommy and daddy!" Luminita smiles, hugging the ground.

Nikola smiles at her before turning to Dimitrie who is sitting at the very end of the site, close to the path. "You okay, Dimitrie?"

Dimitrie nods, his awkward smile still in place. "Maybe you should just carry me there." He says, taking Nikola's hand and leading the man to sit in front of him.

"Dimitrie…?" Nikola frowns and quickly jumps forward, pulling him into a hug. "Idiot, you're way too heavy for that." He mumbles, hugging him tighter. "I'll bring you up there."

Dimitrie closes his eyes, hugging Nikola closer. "Yeah, okay."

Nikola clears his throat awkwardly and pulls away, looking to Luminita who is still putting the flowers in the ground. "A-anyways…two grown men leaving the manual work to a two year old girl doesn't look so good, so maybe we should give her a hand."

Dimitrie smiles a little. "Yeah, alright." He says and Nikola helps him up, leading them both over to sit next to her in front of the grave stone.

"Now before we do anything more, Luminita, we have something very important to discuss." Nikola looks at the girl with a fierce determination. "Luminita. I am not mommy."

Luminita looks at him confused as Dimitrie out a small laugh. "No mommy…?"

"Mommy is the title given to a woman. I am a man like Dimitrie." Nikola explains. "Also, I am not married to Dimitrie or anything, so if you see him as daddy I still wouldn't be 'papa' or anything like that. I would be 'uncle Nikola'." He adds and Luminita begins to tear up.

"Need mommy!" She sniffles, making both men tense up.

"Good going, Nikola." Dimitrie whispers and Nikola glares.

"Damnit I will not be called mommy for the next three years until she learns better!" He sighs and Dimitrie pats her on the head.

"Nikola can still be mommy, but it's a different title for him than mommy." Dimitrie explains. "Instead of mommy, call him papa or daddy." He says, smiling at her. "One of us can be papa and the other daddy. Of course since I am already called daddy by you the natural order would be to-!"

"Whoa! Why am I suddenly 'papa'?" Nikola asks Dimitrie in shock. "When you start dating someday and get married it's gonna be a little awkward to have a mommy, daddy, and papa don't you think?"

Dimitrie just smiles at him silently before turning to Luminita. "Is that alright? To call him papa instead of mommy?"

Luminita looks at Nikola. "Papa-mommy?" She asks and Nikola sighs.

"I guess that counts as progress…"

Dimitrie nods, wrapping an arm around Nikola's shoulders. "It's less emasculating, right? She doesn't understand the idea of not having a mommy yet. In her mind there needs to be a daddy and a mommy more than anything else, which is why I'm no longer the brother. It's not an abnormal thing to see in these situations and it will go away in time." He says, surprising the man next to him.

"You actually read the books."

"I skimmed them a little when I got bored."

Nikola smiles. "No, that was buried in there, you read them."

"Not because you wanted me to! Just…" Dimitrie blushes a little and looks to the stone with his parents' names on it. "If I ever want to be as good as them, I have a lot to study up on."

Nikola nods and moves from his grip to wipe some dirt off Luminita's face. "I don't think you have to worry about that…" He begins before looking back to him annoyed. "You should focus more on not mocking the 'nerd' helping you out." He teases before tossing Dimitrie a shovel. "Now get to work."

"Luminita! Papa's a slave driver!" Dimitrie whines and Nikola smirks.

"That's right I am!"

* * *

A/N: This was all supposed to be one chapter, but then I was like 'no, nope, to cover the grief, denial, self-distraction, and all that fun stuff it's gonna take more than that. Anyways, here it is! Also, the 17th is my birthday! 22! And what will I be doing? Hanging out in my part of the house writing fanfiction because it's in the middle of the FUCKING WEEK WHAT THE HELL!?


	7. Saying Goodbye pt2

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Seven: Saying Goodbye Part 2**_

* * *

Dimitrie looks at Nikola hesitantly as the man brings over a large box with photo albums in them. "N-Nikola…no, this isn't fair….you should have brought some of your own to balance it out!"

Nikola raises a brow. "Dimitrie…I don't have photo albums. Don't be stupid."

"Stupid! Daddy stupid!" Luminita giggles as she runs over to the large box. "Papa really strong."

"Ah! You called me papa?" Nikola's grin widens. "Awesome!"

Luminita smiles back at him before opening the box and looking in. "Mommy! Daddy!" She gasps, grabbing as many albums as she can before climbing onto the couch next to Dimitrie. "Look!"

Nikola sits down on the other side of Luminita and holds the albums she grabbed. "Well, which one of these do you want to see first?" He asks, looking to the girl.

"Dis one! Baby!" Luminita's eyes light up, grabbing an album of when Dimitrie was born.

"Ohhh what a great choice!" Nikola exclaims, smirking at Dimitrie. "Baby pictures of you might come in handy."

Dimitrie's eyes focus on Nikola's face. "Oh? I was a cute baby. No blackmail there."

"I believe it." Nikola says, looking at Luminita. "Since this little cutie is so cute, how could a sibling to you be anything but cute~!" He asks, making the little girl giggle. "Alright here we go!"

Dimitrie stares at the floor, unable to see the pictures of his parents showing him off with pride.

"Dimitrie..." Nikola says, picking up Luminita so he can sit next to Dimitrie. "Look over at me."

Dimitrie sighs, looking Nikola in the eyes. "I'm not looking at it."

"Hmm…" Nikola looks down at the photos in the album and takes one out of Dimitrie, his parents, and Luminita when she first came from the hospital. Without a word he places it in Dimitrie's hand before turning to Luminita. "So, you want to tell me about mommy and daddy?" He asks her and she nods.

"Mommy sing lots, daddy play superman." Luminita says.

"Ohh? What songs did she sing?"

"Like-! Like-!" Luminita stops, frowning and looking to Dimitrie. "What kind?"

Dimitrie grimaces, but sighs in defeat. "She sang all sorts of songs. Romanian folk songs, popular songs playing on the radio, all kinds of things." He says, looking to Luminita. "Every night she would sing a Romanian lullaby to you, as she did with me when I was little…" A heavy sigh escapes his lips and Nikola smiles, watching Dimitrie look down at the picture he gave him. "Do you remember dad coming in when mom would leave?" His voice is heavy, almost in pain, but he continues on. "He would come in for both of us, tuck us in and kiss us goodnight before telling us some strange fairytale he made up as he went along."

Luminita smiles. "Yes! Yes! Princesses, dragons, castles!"

"That's right." Dimitrie says, looking to Nikola who is still gently smiling at him as he continues to talk to his sister. "Nikola…"

"Yes?" Nikola asks, watching Dimitrie bring the picture up to his mouth and give it a small kiss before handing it to him. "Want me to put it back?"

"I want you to keep it out." Dimitrie corrects.

"Understood." Nikola gets up and puts it in a frame from the box, setting it on a nearby shelf. He watches as Dimitrie begins going through the photo albums with his sister, telling her stories of things their parents did, or he did, and a few she has done in her short life. The sighs, all you need is that certain sigh and you know they have reached their own breakthrough. Now Dimitrie should be able to go on, not ignoring nor dwelling on his parents' deaths.

"Papa! Papa!" Luminita calls, stretching her hands out towards the man.

"Ah, yes, I'm coming." Nikola says, going to sit on the other side of Dimitrie. A hand stops him however, and pulls him down into the boy's lap. "Whhaaat are you doing, Dimitrie?"

"You are pretty good, Nikola." Dimitrie praises, moving so Nikola drops from his lap and onto the couch between him and Luminita. "You could make a good grief counselor."

"Oh god no." Nikola shakes his head. "That would be far too stressful." He leans back on the couch and looks to Dimitrie. "I just wanted to help you."

Dimitrie smiles at him and rests his head on Nikola's shoulder. "You're so kind to us…I really love you." He mumbles. "Just as Luminita does."

Nikola pats him on the head. "Well, so long as you don't start calling me papa we should be fine." He jokes and Dimitrie laughs.

"Don't you worry, I won't."

Luminita looks at the two with a pout before she climbs over Nikola to sit on Dimitrie's lap before laying her head on the Bulgarian's lap. "Luminita want love too." She pouts and the two laugh, patting her on the head.

"Hey Nikola…you will stay here now, right?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola nods.

"Yes, I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

"Well then I suppose you aren't ever leaving."

Nikola looks down at the light brown haired head under his chin before glancing down at the sleeping girl on his lap. "That works for me." They sit there, Nikola putting the TV on after a while. For a few hours they don't move, all curled up with each other, until Luminita finally falls asleep.

"Mom and dad used to do this." Dimitrie says, sitting up and stretching from his spot. "When I was little I would be the one sharing their lap, and not long ago they would do this with Luminita."

"So we really are filling in for them, huh?" Nikola asks, gently running his hand through the sleeping girl's hair. "It's no good to just take their place."

"Heck no! We've got our own parenting style!" Dimitrie says. "Now, if…we…dated or something…we might…be more like them…"

"Well obviously if we were a couple we would be more like them." Nikola rolls his eyes. "Anyways, let's get her to bed." He gently picks the sleeping girl up before looking to Dimitrie. "Come on."

Dimitrie smiles at him and stands up. "Oh? This is a group thing now?" He asks, amused. "You know, if we are going to start acting like my parents, don't forget my kiss goodnight as well."

Nikola blushes a little. "Don't count on it." His arms tighten around Luminita as she tries to roll in his grasp. "J-just hurry up and follow me before she tries to roll out of my arms."

Dimitrie laughs a little. "We definitely wouldn't want that." He says, standing next to Nikola and nudging him with his shoulder. "Well let's go." The two of them come to the girl's room and lie her down before closing the door. "Hey…um…is it alright if I come to your room?"

Nikola looks at him confused for a moment before turning to the bedroom that is now his. "Well…yes. Just for one night." He mumbles, looking at Dimitrie. "If you want to we can switch rooms?"

The boy smiles weakly. "No, I don't really want to be alone…just for tonight."

"Ahh…yes," Nikola stretches his hand out to Dimitrie, "Let's go to bed then."

Dimitrie blushes a little and takes his hand, smiling a little wider now. "Yeah," he follows Nikola into the room, "Hey, think you know any Romanian songs?"

Nikola lets out a small laugh. "You don't want to hear me sing."

"Aww, but you're being so nice I just want to get the most out of it. Tomorrow you will no doubt go back to only doting on Luminita." Dimitrie points out and Nikola shrugs.

"You're a grown man…kind of. Luminita needs it more than you," he sighs, looking at the frown on Dimitrie's face, "But…I guess….singing one time won't kill anything."

Dimitrie's face lights up. "Nikola you're being so sweet tonight!"

Nikola blushes. "B-but I don't want to hear anything from you if it's awful, you got that?"

"Of course, of course!" Dimitrie nods, stripping down to his shirt and boxers, "I will give nothing but praise!"

"I don't need praise," Nikola looks away, getting into his own pajamas, "A simple thank you is enough."

"Well then, now that all of that has been agreed upon…" Dimitrie begins, climbing into bed and under the covers, "Start with the singing Nikola~!"

Nikola blushes and climbs under the covers, facing away from Dimitrie as he sings in Romanian, surprising Dimitrie. The song is old, but he knows it from when he was younger and decided to look up lullabies from other places out of curiosity. After he finishes the first verse he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning Nikola to face him. "Idiot, don't make me face you while I sing my god this is so awkward."

Dimitrie grins widely, "Nikola, you have a great voice! I just wanted to watch you as you sing. Close your eyes if you like, my mother used to."

Nikola glares at him. "I absolutely hate you right now."

"I can't say I have been your biggest fan all of today either." Dimitrie counters, "Being pushed is no fun."

Nikola sighs and closes his eyes. He rolls onto his back, resting his head in his hands and finishing the song. Aware of Dimitrie's eyes on him, he stumbles over a few lines, but there's no comment on it. In fact, despite his eyes being closed, he can almost feel Dimitrie smiling wider at these moments. When he finishes, he looks to see Dimitrie staring him down as expected. In a split second he is turned away again and buried under the blankets, hearing Dimitrie's laughter from his cocoon.

"You're incredible Nikola." Dimitrie moves closer and pats him on the head, "And don't worry, I won't tell Roderich." He teases, making Nikola pop out from under the covers.

"Oh god, Roderich! Y-you-! I'll kill you if you tell him, understand?" Nikola asks darkly and Dimitrie grins.

"I already said I wouldn't. He doesn't like me enough as it is."

Nikola sighs. "If he heard I sang to you…he would send me to the psych center without a doubt."

"Weelll…can't blame him." Dimitrie says, smirking, "It's pretty strange for you of all people to sing so someone over the age of seven."

Nikola twitches. "Well mentally you're five so I could technically be safe."

"Oww! Harsh, Nikola!"

* * *

A/N: Woooooooooooooooow I got a chapter of something out. And for the record, that sigh that Dimitrie had is actually a very important thing that those in the funeral service look for in their clients. It's a sign of relaxing, of feeling a sort of weight off their shoulders. It is super important. But yeah, Nikola is being doting here. Almost motherly. (Who am I kidding it's completely motherly) Good job, Nikola, good job.


	8. Closure

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Eight: Closure**_

* * *

Nikola wakes up, rolling over lazily to look at Dimitrie sitting up beside him. Sitting there, with a solemn look on his face, Dimitrie studies an old picture of his parents. "Good morning, Dimitrie." Nikola mumbles, staying on his stomach as he watches the boy.

"They would get a kick out of this." Dimitrie chuckles, looking over to Nikola. "The image of their son lying in their own bed with some guy. I don't think they would believe it if they didn't see it…"

Nikola scowls, "Don't say it as though it's some scandal. We slept in the same bed, it's not like we had sex…" he begins stretching as he sits up, "Or even did so much as kiss, thank god…"

Dimitrie blushes a little and looks away, "Uhuh…yeah, th-thank god…" he laughs awkwardly.

Nikola leans over and looks at the picture Dimitrie holds. "So, was this recent?"

"It was a month before they died." Dimitrie says, smiling sadly, "They were so young…"

Nikola nods, patting him on the back. "Your mom seems as carefree as you are." He observes, pointing to her face. "It's that same smile."

Dimitrie's hands fall to his lap and he stares at him. "How do you…know…all the perfect things to say?"

Nikola shrugs. "It's a gift I guess?"

The Romanian cups his face, leaving the picture in his lap. "Nikola, I really…" A panicked look flashes across Nikola's face, making Dimitrie freeze for a moment before completely moving away. "Need to go check up on Luminita! So you…do what you want and I'm going to…go do that…" he says, jumping up and practically running out of the room.

"What…the hell was that?" Nikola mumbles, rubbing his cheeks where Dimitrie touched him.

Dimitrie runs into Luminita's room, seeing the girl playing with her dolls on the floor. She's mumbling a bunch of random words that don't make sense as she places a male and female doll away from a girl doll and another male doll. Curious, Dimitrie leans against the door frame and watches as she acts out the first month of them living together before bringing out another male doll and giving it a quick hug as she whispers 'papa'. "Hey, Luminita."

Luminita perks up and smiles at him, holding the 'papa' doll out to him. "Papa!" She says before grabbing the other one. "Daddy!"

"Ohh?" Dimitrie asks amused, sitting down next to her. "Well the big papa and daddy are up now, so let's go get some breakfast." He says, reaching his hand out.

"Wait wait!" Luminita gasps before taking the two dolls and pressing them together in one hand, grabbing Dimitrie's with the other.

"Alright then, let's go." Dimitrie smiles bringing her downstairs, where Nikola is making breakfast and mumbling a song under his breath.

"Papa siinnngs!" Luminita gasps, running up to Nikola and staring at him in awe.

Nikola blushes a little. "P-papa doesn't sing!"

"Pretty sure we just heard papa sing." Dimitrie teases, reaching out and rustling the man's messy hair before grabbing the frying pan out of his hand. "Singing and cooking, papa really is a lot like mommy, huh?" He asks Luminita, who nods. "Except mommy wasn't as awkward."

"Awkwad papa." Luminita says and Nikola shoots a glare at Dimitrie.

"Mean. Daddy." Nikola huffs, taking great joy out of Luminita giggling and running around the house saying it.

"I'm pretty sure you're the mean one, Nikola." Dimitrie pouts.

They go about their normal routine after that for a day off. Dimitrie cleans the downstairs, Luminita plays in her play room, and Nikola cleans the upstairs. Around two they both finish and let Luminita come out of the room so they can all sit in the living room.

Bringing in a snack for everyone, Nikola plops down on the couch beside Dimitrie as Luminita runs around the room playing. "So! How are you feeling today?" He asks before taking a bite out of a sliced piece of apple.

"I'm feeling fine…" Dimitrie says, looking to Nikola as he hands Luminita a slice as well, "I'm perfectly fine."

Nikola leans back on the couch, his eyes turning to look Dimitrie over. "Lies are bad, Dimitrie. Tell him, Luminita."

"No lie daddy!" Luminita scolds before grabbing a toy car and running around the room.

Dimitrie sighs in defeat but remains silent, staring down at the car Luminita is running around with. His eyes then wander to Nikola who is sitting there with his eyes closed, clearly beginning to drift off. Without a second though, Dimitrie reaches over and places his hand on Nikola's.

"Hmm?" Nikola opens and eye to look at the hand before looking to Dimitrie, "Something you want to say now?"

"For a long time Luminita couldn't play with that car." Dimitrie says, clearly piquing Nikola's curiosity, "You see…that car looks exactly like our parents' car that they…"

Nikola turns his hand under Dimitrie's so he can grasp it, but remains silent.

"I told you it was the day after Christmas, right?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola nods, "Yes, well…our parents loved going on rides ever since I was a baby. Just being able to leave everything and drive around where we could all talk made them so happy, so we did it a lot…" his voice begins to waver but he keeps going, he has to keep going, for some unknown reason he wants Nikola to know everything. He wants Nikola, more than anyone else, to know what he went through. Perhaps because he's beginning to fall for him?

His hands begin to tremble as his mind goes back to what he was trying to day and before he can work up the courage to go on Nikola let's go of his hand and wraps his arms around Dimitrie's neck. Immediately, Dimitrie's arms wrap tightly around Nikola's waist and he buries his face in the older man's neck.

"They wanted to go see the Christmas lights one more time before they were all taken down. It was late though, and Luminita was already asleep, so dad decided to have us stay here…an hour into their drive that bad snow storm hit, where the snow was so crazy you couldn't see anything in front of you…" Dimitrie mumbles into Nikola's shoulder. "They…were heading home when it happened. A tractor trailer was driving as well and…" his words begins to clump together as he races to get it out, "They didn't see each other and-!" his voice cracks and he lets out a small sob.

Nikola sits there, holding Dimitrie tightly. He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. It's been working fairly well so far, so why stop now? Bringing one of his hands up from Dimitrie's shoulder blade he begins to stroke his hair comfortingly. Luminita has run off to her play room around the time Dimitrie started talking, so he doesn't have to worry about her for the time being.

"Nikola…Nikola…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola can feel the boy pressing his weight on him, pushing him down onto the couch. He thinks about pushing him away, this kind of contact DEFINITELY not being what he's used to, but Dimitrie's hands don't move and while his face is now nuzzling Nikola's neck it's more in search of comfort than anything else. The two of them lay there, Dimitrie mumbling things in Romanian against Nikola's skin that the man doesn't bother to try and decipher.

"They were such great parents…anything about my past they could remember easily; friends from kindergarten, how I met people, anything I could think to ask they would know. I can't live up to that…I can't even remember Luminita's first word. I was at school when she said it. Mom and dad were there, as they should be, but I wasn't. As a replacement I've already failed her. First words, first steps, I was at school for or at a friend's for...I will spend my life trying, but it won't ever work."

"Don't be stupid." Nikola blurts out, feeling Dimitrie tense up immediately. "Opps…um…look, what I meant was…don't try to fill their shoes. No, wait, that's not the saying…don't try to follow in their footsteps, Dimitrie. You are great already with her, I mean she's upgraded you from brother to dad. That doesn't just happen all the time."

"I guess…you're right…" Dimitrie mumbles, "You know, Nikola…I-!" both him and Nikola tense up at a sudden weight climbing on top of Dimitrie.

"Papa! Daddy!" Luminita giggles, resting her arms on Dimitrie's shoulder blades and resting her face against Nikola's throat. "Cuddle!" She says, wrapping a tiny arm around each of them. "I love you, I love you!" Luminita coos, kissing them both on the cheek.

"See? You're doing fine." Nikola assures Dimitrie before shifting uncomfortably. "Now for the love of god everyone get off before I break." He groans and Dimitrie laughs a little.

"Papa doesn't like being on the bottom?" Dimitrie teases, watching Nikola go bright red. "A-ah! No! That's not what I-!"

"Papa bottom! Papa bottom!" Luminita giggles.

"So Nikola is called 'papa' in this mess, is he?" A voice asks from the entry way, making Dimitrie jump up immediately.

"Wh-who are-?" Dimitrie trails off, staring at the tall man with slicked back coal black hair that matches his nicely pressed suit.

"I'm Nikola's uncle." The man says, him and Dimitrie looking over to the stunned man still splayed out on the couch. "I have received your address from the college and decided I should look in on who you left to live with. Your parents are worried…" His eyes trail over to Dimitrie. "For good reason, I now see."

* * *

A/N: DONE CLASSES! GOT AWESOME FINAL GRADES! So I decided to make this little idea that has been floating in my head for them. Uncle-who-needs-a-name has come. *DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN* At a pretty awkward moment too. Nothing like making a great first impression!


	9. A warning

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Nine: A Warning**_

* * *

Nikola stares in horror at his uncle. "My parents are worried about what?" He asks, sitting up and letting Luminita climb into his lap, afraid. "They don't care about men living together."

"They do not, that's true…" His uncle says, staring at the little girl Nikola is now holding protectively. "They do, however, care about their son supporting a strange new family." He narrows his eyes at Dimitrie, "A strange, new, poor family."

"So they are upset because I'm playing house with poor people?" Nikola asks, receiving an annoyed glance from Dimitrie. "With what they would consider 'poor people'?"

"You do not need to waste your inheritance on these children." His uncle says bitterly, "Even if you are sleeping with the older one."

"Why does EVERY. PERSON. Assume we are sleeping together?" Nikola grumbles and Dimitrie shrugs.

"In the most literal sense we kind of have." The teen points out.

"That's not the sense he's speaking of Dimitrie!" Nikola groans, looking to his uncle. "I promise you I am not using my inheritance on them. Not even a little. Mother and father can check my account all the inheritance is still there."

"Very well, I will contact your parents tonight. They are already here in America, so they should arrive here tomorrow and come talk to you." His uncle says, looking at Dimitrie in disgust. "Make sure to clean up your children before that."

As the man leaves Nikola looks to an annoyed Dimitrie, "Um…I..."

"Do I'm a poor child to them, huh?" Dimitrie grumbles, "Just because I'm not in my twenties yet and don't have a limousine doesn't mean I'm poor or a child."

Nikola rolls his eyes, "You sulking is pretty immature."

"And your cowering was too." Dimitrie bites back, making Nikola fall silent. "So they do this to you, huh? I have never seen you actually back down from someone's flack. I must admit I'm not a fan of complacent Nikola."

"Yes, well neither am I." Nikola admits, "But I have no choice."

"They are going to make you leave, aren't they?" Dimitrie asks, "You care about us but that's constricted when it comes to your fear of your family isn't it?"

Nikola grabs his wrist and pulls him closer, "I'm not leaving you." He promises, eying Dimitrie, "No matter what."

Dimitrie frowns, "Even if they ask you to?"

Nikola remains silent for a moment before looking him in the eyes. "I'm. Not. Leaving." He sighs at the unconvinced look on Dimitrie's face. "Geez, what is it going to take to convince you?"

"Well…I..." Dimitrie reaches for his face but stops, "…I don't know."

Nikola nods before cupping his face and bringing him close, kissing him on the cheek, nose, and forehead. "How is that?" He whispers, watching Dimitrie go bright red.

"I-I-I-I...um…" Dimitrie stutters, embarrassed as Nikola wraps his arms around his neck. "N-Niiikola!" He whines, unsure of what to do.

"Hmm? This isn't…?" Nikola asks, his grip loosening on his neck. "Ah, oh, sorry." He mumbles, going to move.

"No wait!" Dimitrie exclaims, wrapping his arms around Nikola's waist to keep him there. "Th-this is! This is!"

Nikola looks at him with a smile. "Well then, no more fretting over me running off, right?"

Dimitrie smile back and nods, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead. "Right, because I'll keep you here no matter what."

Nikola laughs a little before feeling a tug on his pants. "Hm? Luminita?"

Luminita pulls on his pant leg. "Daddy! Papa!" She calls, tugging harder.

The two of them untangle themselves from one another before Dimitrie picks her up. "Yes, yes, come on up!" He coos.

Later that night Nikola sits next to Dimitrie after Luminita is asleep. "So…" He mumbles, looking over to the now tense teen beside him. "Got anything you want to say?"

"Do you?" Dimitrie counters and Nikola laughs a little.

"I suppose, as the adult, I can say it first." He teases, making Dimitrie huff.

"Forget that!" The teen grabs his hand and looks him in the eye. "Nikola I love you!"

Nikola looks at him surprised. "Love…huh?" He asks and Dimitrie visibly panics, letting go of his hand.

"Ah! No! Wait! I didn't mean-!"

"I'm fairly certain you did…"

"W-well…I mean…to be fair I have liked you longer than you have probably even known me…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola begins to lean away. "Ah! No! Not in some stalker way!"

"…This is not the turn I was expecting tonight…" Nikola says and Dimitrie frowns.

"No, no! I swear I just…after we met because of Roderich I thought you were really cool and started to really notice you whenever I saw you walking around campus. Not in a stalker way! Just…just in…you know…" Dimitrie exclaims, making Nikola laugh a little.

"I get it, I get it, don't worry!" Nikola pats him on the head. "I know it isn't in a stalker way."

Dimitrie nods, blushing more. "I-I don't…expect you to, you know, 'love' me yet…so…"

"I like you, Dimitrie, a lot. Enough to, you know, raise a kid and all that fun stuff." Nikola says, bringing his knees up under himself as he turns to face Dimitrie. "So…"

"S-so…?" He asks, blushing. "S-so…we…so we…um…"

"Never kissed before, huh?" Nikola asks and Dimitrie shakes his head no.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't be any good and you won't like it so-!"

"No need to worry!" Nikola smiles, "I've never done it either!"

Dimitrie looks at him surprised. "Then….why aren't you nervous?" He asks and Nikola shrugs.

"I figured you hadn't either, so there was nothing to worry about."

"Wha-? That's hurtful!" Dimitrie whines, "I could have had a lot of exes! I'm pretty good looking, you know!"

Nikola nods, "Oh yes, I've taken notice." He says, bringing his lips to Dimitrie's ear, "It was hopeful thinking on my part, that if I got you I would have you all to myself."

"That's it! Enough teasing!" Dimitrie wraps his arms around Nikola's neck and pulls him closer, crashing their lips together. It starts out a bit rough, both of them fumbling to get their balance and find a pace. When they finally get the idea, however, it's incredible. They both lean in closer, bodies pressing closer against each other until Dimitrie gets him into his lap.

Finally pulling away, they both catch their breath as Nikola looks at Dimitrie. "See? That wasn't bad."

The teen grins, "Not bad at all." He agrees, letting go of Nikola's hips as he climbs out of his lap. "So could you sleep with me tonight?"

"As long as it's just sleep, yeah. So will it be your bed or mine?" Nikola asks and Dimitrie laughs a little.

"For someone so awkward with affection you're being pretty dominant, Nikola." Dimitrie points out, "I like it."

"Well if didn't we would be sitting here doing nothing but watching TV like always." Nikola says. "With your overly touchy, borderline romantic, ways."

"Well you know you could have gotten pushy one of those times." Dimitrie points out and Nikola shrugs.

"Wasn't ready then."

"No, of course not. You don't want to make out until your uncle comes."

"Only because you were desperate for me to prove I wouldn't leave." Nikola mumbles.

Dimitrie stares at him for a minute in annoyance before noticing Nikola's on edge. Of course he's on edge. Who wouldn't be with over bearing parents coming to pull you away from the child you have been raising and your…boyfriend? So deciding Nikola needs a distraction, Dimitrie offers what any good person would. "Wanna make out again?"

"Oh god yes." Nikola says, climbing back on top of him and capturing his lips in an almost panicked sort of kiss. Everything will be fine, it has to be. Dimitrie finally has Nikola the way he wanted since he first saw the man holding Luminita, he certainly wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

* * *

A/N: Uncle doesn't get a name because I'm lazy and he's not coming back so he has been deemed by me to be unworthy of the time. And look! No homophobic reasons! It's a totally different shallowness! I'm trying to get these out in a timely manner but _damn_ working at a funeral home keeps a person busy. And now my dog has a leg injury that I have to use my savings on. The damn bastard needs to stop getting hurt I mean SERIOUSLY.


	10. Meet the parents

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Ten: Meet the parents**_

* * *

Nikola yawns and sits up, looking to Dimitrie sleeping beside him. He smiles a little, enjoying the warmth of the man's arms still loosely draped around his waist. It doesn't take long, though, for him to remember the catalyst that got them in bed together and why he is covered in hickeys; his parents are coming. Of course to anyone who wasn't there the two would certainly not seem like one would enable the other, but they did. So now, rather than getting to enjoy his first morning dating Dimitrie, he has to panic over his parents arrival. Not bothering to acknowledge the man in bed beside him at all, Nikola jumps up and begins to get the house ready.

A few hours later Dimitrie and Luminita wake up, both heading downstairs to see Nikola frantically cleaning. "Ah…Nikola…what are you doing?" Dimitrie asks as Nikola walks past them.

"They are coming, I have to hurry." Nikola explains.

"I see." Dimitrie says, setting Luminita down to play.

"Ah! Let's put her in a pretty dress!" Nikola says, dropping his cleaning supplies and scooping the girl up. "Come on, papa's gonna make you look like a princess!"

"Yay~! Princess!" Luminita exclaims, growing excited as they head upstairs.

"Nikola, you shouldn't include the kid in your mental breakdown!" Dimitrie hollers up the stairs, receiving a laugh from Nikola.

"It's not a mental breakdown, it's a mental panic Dimitrie. Get it right!" He calls. "And Luminita is enjoying herself!"

"Princess! Princess!" Luminita giggles from the upstairs hall.

"Oh yes, this will go over well." Dimitrie mumbles, finishing the clean up before Nikola comes back down with Luminita in a poofy white dress. "My god Nikola where did you find that?" He asks, staring at the girl in awe.

"It was in her closet…" Nikola answers, looking at him confused, "Did she not wear it before?"

"No…she…she wore this during…our parents anniversary this year…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola tenses up.

"Shit. I-I'll change it!" He offers, going to pick up the little girl.

"No, no, it's fine. She looks pretty." Dimitrie smiles at him. "You want me to get dressed nicely?"

Nikola frowns. "Well, I mean…"

Dimitrie laughs a little and kisses him on the cheek, "Don't worry Nikola, I want today to work out as well. I'll do whatever you say…" He says, grinning at him, "Just for today though!"

Nikola cups his face, "Thank you so much!" He smiles and as Dimitrie leans in for a kiss he pulls away, heading upstairs to get the clothes he wants Dimitrie to wear.

"…Ah..wh…" Dimitrie looks up the stairs confused. "Th-that was a kissing moment, wasn't it?" He turns to Luminita, "I mean…wasn't it?"

"I kiss you!" Luminita offers and Dimitrie laughs, bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay I got it! Hurry up and change!" Nikola orders as he bolts down the stairs and shoves the clothes in Dimitrie's hands. "Oh! I have to change, too! Hurry and change so I can get changed!"

Soon they are all ready, Nikola having carefully fed Luminita her breakfast to prevent a mess, and now they were sitting on the couch waiting. About an hour later a knock comes to the door and Nikola opens it, revealing a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a woman with long brown hair tied up in a tight bun. Their expressions are grave, judging everything they can see.

"No pictures of you are up, I see." The man says and Nikola shrugs.

"My pictures are in Bulgaria." He replies, ushering them in.

"This reeks of…middle class." The woman says, looking around annoyed.

"Hello!" Luminita calls, running up to them and grinning at him. "Papa!" She reaches her arms out to Nikola, who scoops her up.

"This is Luminita." Nikola says and his parents look her over. "Luminita this is my dad Georgi and my mom Nadeja."

"She is certainly cute." Nadeja says, looking her over, "A little brazen though."

"Mother, she is two."

"You were quiet and behaved at two."

Nikola rolls his eyes. "At any rate, this is Luminita. She is part of the reason I live with Dimitrie."

"What is the other part?" Georgi asks and Nikola looks down.

"Because…I…like Dimitrie." He mumbles, "A lot."

"Nikola we raised you better than that."Nadeja says before seeing Dimitrie in the other room. "So this is him?" She asks, walking up to him and inspecting him.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Dimitrie." Dimitrie says, smiling at her.

Ignoring him, Nadeja turns to Nikola, "He's cute, is that why you like him so much?"

"I'm not shallow enough to simply like someone for looks." Nikola answers, looking to her annoyed.

"You are in love with my son, aren't you?" Nadeja asks as Georgi comes into the room.

"I am." Dimitrie admits without skipping a beat. "Very much so."

"Because he's rich more than likely." Georgi huffs and Dimitrie looks at him harshly.

"I knew nothing about his money when I fell for him." He says.

"Is that so…?" Georgi looks at Nikola annoyed. "I am done with this. We came to bring you back home."

"I'm not going."

"You will if you want your inheritance." Nadeja warns.

"I am NOT going home with you two!" Nikola yells and Georgi grabs his arm.

"Do not act like a spoiled child! You will come home with us right now!" Georgi orders and Nikola tries to pull out of his grip.

"Don't touch me, I'm not going!" Nikola yells, pulling his arm out of Georgi's grip.

Georgi begins spouting threats off in Bulgarian, so Dimitrie doesn't understand. He does understand, however, the panicked look on Nikola's face. it's too much and before Dimitrie can do anything about it, Georgi is grabbing Nadeja and storming out of the home.

"Nikola what just happened?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola looks over to him on the verge of tears.

"I…um…n-nothing. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Nikola says, heading upstairs.

"Huh? Take care of what?" Dimitrie wonders, going to the stairs, "Nikola, take care of what?"

Nikola stops at the top of the stairs and looks at Dimitrie with fear in his eyes. "My father…is going to stop paying for my school fees…and without being here for college I can't stay because I haven't gotten full citizenship and if I leave then-!" He covers his mouth and looks away with tears in his eyes.

"N-no Nikola!" Dimitrie gasps, running up the stairs and hugging the man. "Don't cry! It will be alright, we will find a way to get your tuition so you can stay and my friend Arthur's boyfriend Alfred can help you get your citizenship!" He says, gently wiping the tears from his eyes, "Please don't cry, Nikola, we can take care of it."

"I-I'm not crying…" Nikola sniffles before looking at Dimitrie, "That wasn't a sniffle."

"I'm pretty sure it was." Dimitrie smiles at him a little, kissing him on the forehead. "We will take care of it, I promise."

"You don't know that…" He mumbles, pressing his face into Dimitrie's chest, "How can I stay if this happens?" Nikola shakes and clings to the man, "I don't…want to leave you guys…"

"You won't, I promise you won't. We'll find a way to fix this." Dimitrie promises, hugging Nikola closer to him. "I promise I will find a way to fix this."

"You shouldn't have to. Dimitrie I'm so sorry, I never wanted to cause you excess problems…" Nikola mumbles into his chest, "I'll fix it, I'll take care of it all. It's not your problem to fix, don't worry…"

* * *

A/N: I'm done my practicum at the funeral home, so I can finally catch up on my stories. (But I already miss the funeral home omg this is painful)


	11. rated M for Maturely written crap

**(SEX IS IN THIS PART, BEWARE.)**

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter eleven: rated M for maturely written crap**_

* * *

"Dimitrie if you do not stop looking at me like I'm going to die in a few days I swear to god I will hurt you." Nikola groans as Dimitrie frowns at him.

"I don't want to lose you." Dimitrie pouts and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"I am here on a school visa, I have at least until the end of this semester. I just…need to find a way to make, like, $600 before next semester." He says, his calm voice growing higher in pitch with each word before he buries his face in his hand, "Oh god I am so fucked!"

"We can get married." Dimitrie offers, receiving an annoyed glare from Nikola.

"I'm not getting married for such a fickle thing, Dimitrie." He says before looking away awkwardly, "Besides, we've only been together for a few weeks. Don't rush it."

"But I need you to stay." Dimitrie explains, desperation in his voice, "I will do anything, ANYTHING, to keep you Nikola!

"I know, Dimitrie." Nikola sighs, "We'll find another way, don't worry."

Dimitrie watches Nikola, listens as he curses his parents under his breath, and tries to think of what he can do. Is there anything in their house they can sell? Perhaps the TV, it's pretty nice. Or maybe some of the paintings his mother bought that are on the- "Wait." He says to himself, getting Nikola's attention.

"Wait for what?" Nikola asks before Dimitrie is practically jumping on him, cupping his face and leaning in really close, "D-Dimitrie…I don't really think now is the time for-!"

"Nikola, I love you." Dimitrie says and Nikola raises a brow.

"Yes, I know, I love you too. I don't really see how that is going to hel-"

"There's nothing I want more than to have you stay. Absolutely nothing." He begins, watching as Nikola's confusion simply grows, "Which is why I will sell my art. All of it."

Nikola looks at him surprised, "Even the ones you said you would never sell?"

"Yes! Even those! I have over 200 pieces of work, Nikola, and I know someone who can sell them for a good price." Dimitrie says, bringing a hair up to stroke Nikola's hair, "Me and Luminita would never be able to go on without you. We don't need to be rich, debt isn't the worst thing in the world."

Nikola twitches a little, "Let's not get crazy. We're not going to be in debt."

Dimitrie smiles a little, "I'm pretty sure your parents won't rest until we're in debt."

Nikola frowns and looks around the living room, "I don't know…how attached are you to this place?" He asks, receiving an unamused look, "Just kidding! They will leave us be once I make the money for next semester." Bringing a hand up, he grabs Dimitrie's hair and pulls him down, "We aren't going to sell all of your paintings, only what needs to be sold after the money I get from working two jobs."

"Then I'll work two jobs as well!" Dimitrie exclaims and Nikola rolls his eyes.

"And who will watch Luminita?"

"…Oh…right…"

Nikola laughs a little and goes to sit up but quickly gets pushed back down by Dimitrie, "What are you-?"

"We're going to be poor, you know…" Dimitrie mumbles and Nikola raises a brow.

"I wouldn't say 'poor'…"

"You're going to have to work so much…we both will. We might even both have to take on two jobs each and then we'll never see each other or Luminita and she'll forget our faces and who we are and her babysitter will have to live with us because she'll be so attached to them and then the babysitter will fall for you because who wouldn't? and then you'll leave with the babysitter and Luminita and I'll be stuck here all alone and-!" Dimitrie's rambling gets cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, do you realize how crazy you sound right now?" Nikola asks, "We aren't going to be poor or have to work two jobs. Right now with your parents inheritance we are set for our needs, I just need these jobs to pay for tuition. Then when that is paid I will keep one of them. If we both have one job we will be fine." He says, cupping Dimitrie's face, "And I have no need for some stupid babysitter." His legs wrap around Dimitrie's waist and pulls him down to press their bodies together, "You're the only idiot I want."

Dimitrie frowns as Nikola begins kissing from his jaw line down to his throat, "B-but what if they are smart and-Ow! Don't bite me you jerk!" He whines and Nikola glares at him.

"Then don't be so mean. Assuming I'm so fickle as to jump on the first person I meet who is smart or good looking or just nearby?" Nikola hisses, bringing a hand down to roughly yank Dimitrie's shirt open, "Don't insult me like that."

"I…I just…don't want you to regret being with me…" Dimitrie mumbles as a soft hand begins yanking his shirt off over his shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about. I don't need money or expensive things." Nikola says while bringing Dimitrie's hand to his chest, "They did me no good when I had them, anyways. I'm not going anywhere and I'll prove it to you, even if it takes all night."

Dimitrie blushes a little as he finally catches on to what Nikola has been doing, "…Oh…? Ooohhh…." He smiles down at the brunette, "All night you say? I suppose I can work that into my busy schedule." The hand on Nikola's chest yanks on his shirt, ripping it like his own.

"Dimi-!" Nikola begins, getting cut off by a kiss from the Romanian.

"And eye for an eye, a shirt for a shirt." Dimitrie mumbles against his lips before pressing closer against him and deepening the kiss. A small moan escapes from Nikola when Dimitrie grinds his hips into the brunette's. His free hand sliding down the older man's back and into his pants, squeezing so Nikola's hips buck up out of instinct. "Mnn, you have such cute reactions." He whispers into Nikola's ear before lightly biting it.(Adult situations are about to..._transpire_)

"Oh yeah…?" Nikola tightens his legs against Dimitrie's waist before pushing up and pinning him against the other side of the couch. He sits up on the teen, moving his hips against him, "Let's see what noises you can make."

Dimitrie watches as Nikola begins to remove their pants, placing a small kiss on the Romanian's hardened member before moving back up and straddling his hips. "Nikola…" He moans as the man takes them both into his hand and rubs them together. "Baby, it feels so good."

"No." Nikola yanks on his hair with his free hand, "You know I don't like you calling me that." He says and Dimitrie chuckles under his breath.

"My bad, Nikola."

"Yes, yes, now…" Nikola begins, moving both of his hands to Dimitrie's chest as he leans down, "Should we go to the bed or do it here?"

Dimitrie laughs a little and places a hand on Nikola's thigh, "We have all night…don't we? Let's start here." Before Nikola can say anything, Dimitrie sits up and wraps his arms around his waist as he pulls the man into a kiss. Nikola readily returns it, wrapping his arms around the teen's neck as he lets himself be lowered onto the couch again. Growing eager, Dimitrie makes quick work of preparing Nikola before slowly easing himself into the older man.

Now used to it, Nikola lets out a low moan as Dimitrie begins a slow pace with his hips. They've done it countless times now, and while Nikola isn't always on the bottom he's certainly no stranger to the position either. He quickly grows impatient of Dimitrie's slow pace and begins bucking his own hips faster, "Come on Dimitrie, stop being so gentle."

Dimitrie quickly grabs Nikola's thighs and thrusts deeper inside of him before picking up his speed with each move of his hips. Their breathing becomes shallow and their moans grow louder with each thrust until finally both of them reach their limit, calling the other's name out before falling back on the couch.(end of horribly written adult themes)

"…Luminita's door is closed, right?" Nikola asks and Dimitrie laughs a little.

"I would have stopped if it wasn't, give me a little credit."

"Hm…fair enough…now then…" Nikola pins Dimitrie to the couch, "Enjoy your break because next is my turn on top."

"Fair enough." Dimitrie closes his eyes and sighs, "You know, even if I sell all of my art at $100 each, that's only around $2,000."

Nikola smiles at him, "Stop worrying, Dimitrie. We have four months. Besides, working two jobs I should make that money in no time and then some. You shouldn't have to even sell any paintings you don't want to." He explains, "And then during next semester I will work on getting dual citizenship like you have."

Dimitrie looks at him impressed, "When did you think of this?"

"Around the time you were rambling about some stupid babysitter and being poor." Nikola says, "Now stop worrying so damned much."

Dimitrie nods before looking to the bottle of lube on the coffee table, "Hey Nikola…" he begins, turning to his boyfriend curiously, "Why do we have a bottle of that in a living room drawer?"

"…Just in case." Nikola says and Dimitrie blushes a little.

"N-Nikola what if Luminita finds it?"

"The drawer has a lock on it, idiot. Or did you not notice me having to unlock it when you started-?"

"Okay, okay! I get it…you're a pervert, but you're cautious about it." Dimitrie teases, receiving an elbow to the gut.

"No worse than you. Remind me in the morning to have Roderich line up some people to check out the paintings you want to sell."

"Wait…you know people for that?"

Nikola raises a brow, "Of course I do. I was rich for the majority of my life. I have connections."

"Wait…so…my connection is a small art gallery is town…what is your connection?" Dimitrie asks and Nikola shrugs.

"A few in New York City…among other places…"

"Wh-why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Dimitrie whines, smacking Nikola with a pillow.

"You got pissy when I rubbed my money and influence in your face! And would do things like, oh I don't know, smacking me with a pillow!" Nikola huffs and Dimitrie pouts.

"Only because you're a dick!"

"Yeah, you're right," Nikola agrees, looking over to Dimitrie with an almost predatory look, "Why don't you lie back down on the couch so I can show you how much of a dick I can be?"

Dimitrie raises a brow before laughing, "That was so adorably lame, Nikola!" He teases through his laughter until Nikola pounces on him.

"I'll make you eat those words." Nikola whispers against his neck.

"Let's see it then." Dimitrie says, wrapping his legs around Nikola's waist.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, like, that was...not how I planned that. I wanted more plot and less porn...but, I guess the problem got taken care of...right? ...Right? *crickets chirping* Oh leave me alone I'm running on fumes with this one and the other hetalia story. I'm gonna try to make my stories shorter from now on XD Seems like the right thing to do.


	12. The final touches

**Her Papas**

_**Chapter Twelve: The final touches**_

* * *

It has now been five years since the scholarship scare. Nikola got citizenship the year after and put all the money he had left over from his job into a college account for Luminita, along with some of the money Dimitrie is making from his paintings. They are now graduated; Nikola working at a big funeral home in the town and Dimitrie working at an art museum with the occasional art show of his own. About three years ago, when Luminita was five, Nikola and Dimitrie got married. The proposal was a mutual 'just marry me already' thing while, since the wedding was left in Roderich's hands, the ceremony was big and lavish. It was sweet and romantic and Roderich and Vash even took Luminita so they could have a honeymoon. They had made sure to visit Dimitrie's parents' grave before leaving.

Luminita is now seven, making friends and becoming too observant for Nikola's liking sometimes. The other night she actually asked him the age-old question of where babies come from. They have explained to her since she was little that she has a mommy and daddy who passed away, so luckily he didn't have to explain away the fact two men are her parents, but the sex talk was a bit too much for him. Dimitrie had to take over when Nikola began using scientific terms on a cellular level, to avoid saying certain words that start with 'p' and 'v'. He's fairly certain Dimitrie bought her a book about it as well, to answer any questions they won't know which, let's face it, will be a lot of things since she's the only girl in the family.

She's very happy though and they make sure she doesn't forget her mom and dad. They make sure to show her pictures, keep pictures of them up all over the house, and Dimitrie even shows her old family videos. Although to them she is theirs, and reached that status when they took her to a park and someone asked whose she was, neither of them missed a beat before answering 'ours' in unison, they still give her a choice. Ever since she reached about five Dimitrie and Nikola have given her options of what to call them, and tell her she can change her mind anytime. Dimitrie is her brother after all, and Nikola is simply his husband, they are not technically her parents. Whenever they explain this, Luminita gets annoyed and tells them that she has four parents; two with her and two watching her. It always makes Dimitrie cry and Nikola laugh a little, wondering if he maybe brought her to the funeral home too much for her to already have such a good grip on death.

They used to always switch up who would bring her to their work for a few hours before she started going to school, another day Dimitrie bawled like a baby. Honestly, Nikola doesn't understand how Dimitrie doesn't think of himself as Luminita's father when he acts just like one. Albeit an overly emotional one.

Still, Nikola never imagined he would end up so domestic. He used to dream of owning his own place with just himself and maybe some pets, a place him and his friends could hang out and hold parties, where children were the last thing on his mind. Now he spends his weekends playing in the backyard with his daughter and husband, going shopping and helping Luminita pick out dressed and shoes and dolls, he or Dimitrie having to lug the usually bright pink objects. Yes, like her mother her favorite color is pink. When she was about four she even cried her way into making Dimitrie and Nikola buy themselves pink shirts with glitter on them. Glitter. They were bright, embarrassing, and wonderful. Sometimes when Luminita is really sad they will throw them on again just to give her a laugh.

He still hangs out with his friends, Dimitrie does too. They switch it up certain weekends or they just bring Luminita. She knows all of their friends and has come to love video games and sports thanks to it. Neither Dimitrie or Nikola are very athletic, but they try with her. Try and fail. Which is why she's such a fan of Ludwig coming over. One can only win without much of a challenge so much before they get bored.

Nikola loves it, all of it. If there's one thing he would make sure happened in his past no matter what it would be stumbling upon the strange little girl playing in a university-owned coffin. Oh, and buying that dishwasher because nothing is worse than cleaning those bastards by hand. But, mostly the first thing.

"Nikola!" Dimitrie calls as he gently kicks open the door, his arms currently full of a giggly little girl in pigtails.

"Papa!" Luminita reaches out to Nikola, "Save meee!"

"Well, well, look what you caught." He says to Dimitrie before walking over and scooping Luminita into his own arms, "How should I cook it?"

"Whhaaaat? Papa!" Luminita gasps before looking to Dimitrie excited. "Daddy, tell papa what we did today!"

Dimitrie's eyes light up. "Oh! Yes! Nikola, we played with the cutest dog!"

"Did you now?"

"Yes! Papa, can we get a dog?"

Nikola sighs, "Dogs are hard work, Luminita."

"We handled a kid, I think we can handle a dog." Dimitrie says, smiling at him. "You've always wanted one anyways. Don't pretend you don't, I've seen your internet history."

Nikola twitches a little, "Stop using my laptop, you'll break it like you do yours."

"Papa!" Luminita whines, "Can we please get some pets? It is a proven fact that children are happier with pets. Don't you want me to be happier?" She asks, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You seem happy enough to me." Nikola teases and she whines more, "Fine, fine, we can get a cat and a dog."

Luminita gasps and looks to Dimitrie, "Did you hear that? We get a cat, too!"

Dimitrie eyes Nikola wearily, "Wait for it, Luminita…there's gonna be a catch."

"I get to choose the kind." Nikola says, "And we're getting a leonberger for the dog and a maine coon cat."

Luminita looks at him confused before running to Nikola's laptop and searching them. "Papa! They are so cute!"

Dimitrie looks at Nikola amused, "How long have you been waiting to pull that one out of your hat?"

"I've planned on those pets for over 23 years." Nikola admits, "Big and fluffy are the only way to go."

"I agree!" Luminita says, "And they are so cute as puppies!"

"We aren't getting a puppy, those are way too much work." Nikola points out, "But there is a two year old leonberger in a shelter nearby."

Dimitrie smirks, "Could it be you were planning on bringing this up soon?"

"Shut up, nobody asked you." Nikola says before looking to Luminita, "They also have an orphaned maine coon kitten."

Luminita's eyes light up, "Can we get them? Can we go today?"

Nikola shrugs, "They are closed by now, but we can go tomorrow."

Luminita begins to jump up and down, "We get a doggy and kitten! You know what else would be cool?" She asks and Nikola inwardly cringes, "A big fish tank with a bunch of fish and turtles!"

"Ohhh, sea fish!" Dimitrie says excitedly, "And a sugar glider!"

"You realize there's only supposed to be one seven year old in this house, right Dimitrie?" Nikola asks in exhaustion, "And we're not rich."

"One fish tank. Vash can build it into a wall like he has at his and Roderich's place. And a sugar glider is no different than a hamster-!"

"Yes it is!" Nikola interjects and Dimitrie laughs nervously.

"Okay, yea, it is, but don't worry!" Dimitrie says and Nikola groans, burying his face in the other man's shoulder.

"We're gonna live in a zoo…" He whines before Dimitrie begins patting him on the back.

"There, there, it's not that much and this is a big house." The man reassures him.

"I'm gonna go call my friends and tell them we are getting PETS!" Luminita exclaims, grabbing the phone and running upstairs.

"Tell them there will be an admission to the zoo!" Nikola calls after her, making Dimitrie laugh a little, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist as soon as Luminita is upstairs.

"Will admission include food and drink?" Dimitrie teases and Nikola huffs.

"Fuck no!" He says before they both laugh a little. Yes, okay, Nikola has wanted pets for a while, but when he thought of it he imagined something simple; one cat, one dog, a hamster maybe and a beta fish. Not some exotic rodent and wall full of fish and sea turtles. Still, it's not horrible, and he knows Dimitrie will take care of them with him. Maybe Luminita will too.

"So tomorrow we're going animal shopping." Dimitrie says and Nikola laughs a little.

"So we are." Nikola agrees, pausing for a moment before looking up at Dimitrie, "You know…since we are going to have all of these animals, that means no more kids. We wouldn't have the time to handle all of it.

A strange choking sound comes from Dimitrie as his face goes bright red, "I-I never said I wanted more kids!"

Nikola rolls his eyes, "Oh please, I see you gawking at every baby we go by."

"I-! Well-!" Dimitrie sighs, "I can't help it…" he mumbles, frowning at Nikola, "Can we really not have another? What about when the animals pass away?"

"We'll be too old by then to chase a little kid around." Nikola says, cupping Dimitrie's face, "Besides, Luminita will grow up and have her own kids. You can love on them."

Dimitrie's eyes light up, "Yes! They can call me grandpa!" He says excitedly before smirking at Nikola, "And you can still be papa."

Nikola laughs a little, "Anything is alright as long as I'm not called 'papa-mommy' ever. Again."

"Awww, but who wouldn't want such a masculine name?" Dimitrie teases, pressing their foreheads together.

"I guess I can only take so much masculinity." Nikola mumbles before kissing Dimitrie.

"Eww! Papa! Daddy! Stop that!" Luminita complains and Dimitrie holds up a hand behind Nikola, motioning for her to go back upstairs, "Married people are gross."

* * *

A/N: For the record, I know a sugar glider is a marsupial, I'm calling it a rodent in this on purpose. _Shhh my dears, I know what I'm doing_ (although really I don't XD) I agree, Luminita, I agree. God that girl is gonna be super spoiled. Anyways, this is over now, thank you all for reading it and reviewing it! (I swear I'll respond to the ones from last chapter soon, I've just been sick from the heat and busy and yeah.)


End file.
